Guardians
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Post BDM. Taking place three months after my previous story, New Blood. The Tams have been rescued and the fallout from Scott's homecoming is dealt with. M/I, S/K, R/J, Z/OC plus new crew. Chapter 10 now up. Last chapter in this arc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: First chapter in this arc... Hang on, might get bumpy. Takes place three months after New Blood.

-

Guardians

-

Chapter One

-

"Take in a breath. Let it out slow and squeeze."

BANG!

Xue opened her other eye and looked at the target. her shot had hit dead center. A grin crept across her face.

Zoë matched her step daughters grin, "Nice job."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Think you can do that with the rest of the magazine?"

"Yep," The teenager replied.

"Show me."

Xue smiled and took aim with her pistol again. Smoothly she pulled the trigger twelve more times until the slide locked open. With practiced ease, Xue ejected the spent magazine and reloaded. Then she dropped the pistol back into her holster.

Zoë smiled and hit the button to retract the target back to the firing line. She pulled the silhouette off its holder, "Had a little muzzle creep the last few rounds but nearly every one o' them would've been a kill shot."

Xue smiled.

"Come on, Ni-zi. We gotta get back to Serenity."

Xue nodded and rolled up the paper target. She followed her Stepmother up the stairs from the basement shooting range of the Capital City, central police station.

"How'd she do?" asked the Desk Sargent as they passed by.

Xue stopped and unrolled her target. The Sargent smiled, "Nice job."

"Thanks," Xue replied, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Careful Sarge. Her head won't fit through the door, you keep that up," Zoë grinned

The older man chuckled, "I think the Rim will be well taken care of with Rangers like you two around.

Zoë nodded and absently fingered the badge on her vest and smiled, "She's just the pilot. You should see what the rest of us can do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine pulled herself out of the Tam's swimming pool and grabbed her towel. Simon had suggested swimming as the best exercise to build her chest muscles back up after her nearly fatal gunshot wound.

"Good swim?" Jessie asked as the she lay in the sun. Her pale skin in sharp contrast to her black bikini

"Yep. Gonna miss it once we're back in the Black."

"There's nice swimming hole near my Momma's place," the blonde haired teenager replied as she turned over to tan her back.

"I'll keep it in mind when we go visit," Max smiled as she finished toweling off her red hair and tied a sari around her hips, "Zoë and Xue back yet?"

The teenaged reader tilted her head slightly, "On the way. Xue is happy."

Max smiled.

"And you shouldn't think about Zoë like that with a young and impressionable reader right here," Jessie teased.

Max put her hands on her hips, "And nosy teenagers shouldn't be peeking," Max replied, a slight grin on her face.

Jess giggled, "Deal."

A sudden squeal from Kaylee echoed from inside the house. Max tensed up, glancing around for a weapon.

Jess grinned. "Simon just proposed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you today, Malcolm?"

"Fair to middlin," Mal replied.

"Is your crew ready for some work?"

Mal straightened in the pilots seat, "What you got?"

The man once known as the Operative steepled his fingers on the wave screen, "There is a moon around Athens that is resisting all efforts of the Commonwealth to exert any authority..."

"By moon, I'm guessing Whitefall," Mal replied.

"How did you guess?"

"Had dealins with the '_Mayor_' a time or two," Mal grumbled.

"As you know," the former Operative continued, "With a population over two million, Whitefall is entitled to representation in the new congress. Every time election representatives have landed, they have been run off and in one case shot at. There haven't been any fatalities as of yet. But that is just a matter of time."

Mal frowned, "I reckon Patience is might perturbed about the Commonwealth buttin in."

"In a word, yes. Her claim is that since she bought the terriforming rights from a bankruptcy auction several years ago, she owns the planet."

"Sounds like her," Mal replied, "What's the consensus o' the folks livin there?"

"They want a real government. People live and die at Patience's whim."

"That's Patience..."

"It is rumored she has been dealing with slavers. Giving them a free hand to hold auctions and also dealing in illegally traded indenture contracts."

Mal nodded grimly, "What does the President want us to do?"

"Ensure the safety of the elections team. If you witness an act of slavery, arrest those responsible and make it clear to Patience and her people that there will be an elected government on Whitefall. She is more than welcome to stand for election herself but if you witness an illegal act. You are authorized to diffuse the situation as you deem necessary."

Mal nodded. In the back of his mind, he knew that the quest for elections wouldn't set well on some worlds. That was a sticking point. Too heavy a hand and people would accuse the Commonwealth of using the Alliance's old totalitarian tactics. Not firm enough and they would be seen as ineffective. It was a fine line to walk.

"We'll do it. Figure we can be in the black by tomorrow mornin."

"Good," Damien replied, "I knew you could handle it. Oh, one more thing. We are sending an additional Ranger to join you."

"I got plenty o' help," Mal replied.

"Never hurts to have extra, Malcolm."

Mal sighed. He hated playing politics but sometime he had to, "Fine. Lucky I got the bunk space."

"I thought as much. I'm uploading all the intel we have at the moment."

Mal looked at the incoming data stream and nodded, "Got it. Figure we can be on Whitefall in five days."

"Excellent. I look forward to your report."

"How's Uncle Josiah settling into his new Job?" Mal asked.

"The new Press Secretary is overworked and loving every minute of it."

Mal grinned, "I figured as much. Talk to you soon."

Cutting the wave Mal rubbed his face with one hand.

"Is there a problem?" Inara asked as she entered the bridge.

"Huh? oh... not really. We just got our first assignment"

"What is it?"

Mal indicated the data now rolling of Serenity's printer, "Patience is raisin a ruckus on Whitefall. Not lettin the election officials in."

Inara picked up the sheaf of documents, "And we are to convince her to allow them in?"

"That's the notion."

"Try not to get shot again," Inara smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mood at dinner that night was filled with joy and with some nervousness. The joy was Kaylee showing off the huge ring on her finger.

Since the fall of the Alliance and River's hacking, Simon had access to his own money again. While his father had halfheartedly tried to get his son to stay on Osiris and restart his medical practice. Simon had politely refused.

Simon had explained that he had a practice. And now since he wasn't a fugitive anymore, and as the crew traveled about the 'Verse. He could openly practice medicine on those worlds that hadn't seen a doctor in years.

Gabriel had nodded and then told Simon that he was proud of him. At that moment, father and son had finally buried the hatchet so to speak.

Reagan Tam was smiling nearly as wide as Kaylee at dinner. She also shot some rather pointed glares in Jayne's direction every time Kaylee mentioned something about the planned wedding. Jayne gulped and got the hint. River just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Captain... I understand we have our first mission?" Simon asked.

Mal nodded, "Whitefall. Seems ole' Patience ain't lettin the election folk in."

"Patience again, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"Yep," Mal replied.

"Do try to avoid getting shot this time," Simon commented.

"Everybody's makin a fuss. It was only a graze... last time."

"Are you forgettin me getting shot, Sir? Wern't for my armor..." Zoë commented.

"No I ain't Zoë... Ain't gonna be a situation like that this time."

"Better be," Maxine growled.

"Aw hell, we're the law this time. That alone oughta set her off guard," Jayne said with a grin.

"And we got River to keep an eye on things," Mal added.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

Mal smiled at the teenager, "Don't you worry Jess, you'll have your own part to play."

"I better."

A chuckle went around the table.

"Captain?"

"Mr. Tam?"

"I... would like to offer the estate as a regular spot for your crew to rest between... missions."

Simon, Kaylee and River all shared a look and Mal nodded, "I appreciate that, Sir. And When we're here in the Core, we'll avail ourselves of your hospitality."

"Well, after being estranged from our children so long..." Reagan added.

"I understand," Mal replied.

"Didn't I overhear we're getting an additional Ranger for this mission?" Inara asked.

Mal sighed slightly, "Yep. No idea who though. Probably some former Fed with a stick up his pi-gu."

Almost on cue, the chime from the gate entry sounded.

The household staff answered the call while the Tam's and the crew went back to their meal. Kaylee and Reagan chatting with Inara about wedding plans.

The butler approached Mal, "Captain Reynolds? Your new officer has arrived to report for duty." Mal nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"If you'll excuse us? Zoë, mind comin with me?"

Zoë followed Mal into the foyer.

In the center of the room, looking about was a woman of medium height, short hair, dark skin and had several large duffel bags at her feet. Along with a large weapons case.

"Gunny?" Mal asked.

"Ranger Sargent, Roberta Williams reporting for duty, Sir." the woman grinned.

Zoë crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly, "Marines kick you out?"

"Retired. Thought the Ranger job would be a good gig," Roberta smiled.

Mal smiled despite himself. The former Marine was someone he respected, "Glad to have you aboard, Gunny."

She smiled, "Better start calling me Roberta or Bobbie, Sir."

Zoë snickered, "Got another woman callin you sir now... sure your head's gonna fit through the cargo bay door?"

"Very funny," Mal grumped, "Come on, Roberta. Main course ain't been served yet. Once we're in the black you'll have to put up with Max's cooking."

Zoë smacked Mal on his shoulder, "Hey! Max is the best cook you've ever had on the boat. And the Tam's chef has been givin her lessons to boot."

Mal rubbed his shoulder and just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

An additional place setting was laid out and the former Gunnery Sargent joined the Crew and the Tams for dinner. Maxine, while respecting Roberta's skills felt slightly threatened. The redhead gave the former Marine a stern look.

And Roberta saw it. She smiled, "How are you feeling Maxine?"

"Fine," Max replied, "Almost a hundred percent."

"I agree," Simon added from his spot further up the table, "Maxine has made a remarkable recovery."

Roberta nodded, "Glad to hear it. Zoë was pretty upset after you got shot."

Maxine scowled and looked at Zoë. The First Mate returned the stare, "Ain't like that."

Sensing the tension, Mal spoke up, "Roberta... gonna put you in the crew dorms. I figure Max's old room should suffice."

"Thank you, Captain," the dark skinned woman replied.

"Where are you from, Ms. Williams?" Reagan asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Belepheron," Roberta replied, "Oceanside on the main continent."

"A lovely area," Reagan replied, "That's where Gabe and I took our honeymoon."

"And made Simon," River snickered.

Reagan looked lightly appalled while Gabriel tried to hide a gin behind his wine glass. Simon simply rolled his eyes, "Brat."

"Boob," River replied cheekily.

A chuckle went around the table.

"What brought you to join the military?" Inara asked.

Roberta smiled at the former companion, "Boredom. And my... orientation wasn't encouraged where I grew up. Oceanside is very much like the area on Earth that was called Greece. The Greek Orthodox Church is very prominent in that area. They frown on Sly folks."

"Sounds kinda familiar," Zoë commented as she gave Maxine a stare.

Max looked slightly sheepish, "It does."

"Well," Mal interrupted, "How about we finish this fine meal so we can get Roberta settled. I want to be in the black by oh nine hundred, tomorrow."

There were nods all around the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All settled?" Kaylee asked as Roberta sat on her new bunk.

"Shiny," the woman replied.

"You remember where everything is, right?"

"Yep," Roberta replied.

"Good," Kaylee replied. Roberta noticed the set in the mechanics shoulders.

"There something wrong, Kaylee?"

Kaylee bit her lip, "You ain't gonna come 'tween Zoë and Max are you?"

Roberta smiled, "No. I respect them too much. I think it just caught Maxine off guard. I mean I comforted Zoë some when Maxine got shot but... that alone told me they've got something very, very special."

Kaylee grinned and sat down next to the former Marine, "They do. Kinda like a girl, girl version o' me an Simon."

Roberta smiled, "Speaking of that. I couldn't help but notice the rock on your finger, Girl."

Kaylee grinned, "Simon proposed this afternoon."

"Been a long time coming?"

"Almost two years."

"Good things come to those who wait," Roberta smiled.

"Yep," Kaylee agreed.

"I heard Xue call Zoë, Mom earlier."

"Xue is Zoë's stepdaughter anyway," Kaylee elaborated, "Her husband, Wash had a fling in High School with Xue's Momma. Then he went away to flight school and never knew about her. Xue's Momma died a couple o' years back and the girl started livin with her great aunt or somethin. Anyway, the qingwa cao de liumang Blue Hands killed Xue's Aunt when they took her to the Academy."

"Wait a minute... we raided the Academy ,Xue was already on board..."

"Bumped into the Blue hands back on Meadow where I'm from. Tried to get Jess first. She's my cousin's girl by the way. Anyway, we faked out the Blue Hands and then a about a week later, we bumped into em' at the Wayborne Skyplex. We rescued Xue then. Got the Blue Hands kinda permanent like too."

"Sounds pretty heroic," Roberta grinned.

"I leave that hero stuff to the Captain, Zoë, Jayne, River and Max... and now you."

"Thanks for saying. By the way, what's Kaylee short for?"

"Kaywinnet Lee."

"Well, call me Bobbie then."

Kaylee grinned, "You got it, Bobbie. I'll let you settle in. I gotta do a last check on the engine before bed... night."

"Goodnight, Kaylee," Bobbie replied as she began to unpack her belongings.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We set to go, Albatross?" Mal asked as he strode onto the Bridge.

"We are Captain," River replied from her seat at the controls.

"Board is green, we're ready to lift," Xue stated from her seat at the co-pilots controls.

"Alright, ladies. Take us outta the world."

Outside, watching from the rear patio, Gabriel and Reagan Tam stood side by side as they watched Serenity climb into the sunny morning sky. Reagan wiped a tear away.

"They'll be back, Boa-bei," Gabriel said.

"I know, Gabe... I'm... I..."

Gabriel hugged his wife, "I know. Besides, we have a wedding to plan."

"The Bride's family is supposed to do that," Reagan stated, "But I know what you mean. Kaylee is a wonderful girl. Simon is so lucky. And I know Kaylee's family is not wealthy by any means. We'll do whatever they'll let us do."

"Kaylee gave me her parent's wave address. Why don't we give them a call and introduce ourselves," Gabriel smiled.

Reagan kissed her husband on the cheek, "I'd like that."

Miles above as Serenity broke atmo, River matched her father's smile.

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Just some fluff before the action starts.

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Two

-

"What's our ETA, Ni-zi?" Mal asked as he entered the bridge.

"Be on Whitefall in eighteen hours, Cap'n," Xue smiled.

Mal matched the teenagers smile, "You're startin to look mighty comfortable in that seat."

"Serenity talks to me," Xue replied.

"Talks to you?" Mal asked as he settled into the co-pilots chair.

"It's like... I become... part of the ship when I fly. I just get into this place in my head and I can almost see gravity and force vectors. How to surf the ship on the energy of the 'Verse... it's... hard to explain," Xue sighed.

"Kaylee says she can hear Serenity's engine when she's hurtin. I reckon that sense you got o' the "verse is why the Academy was after you. I'm thinkin you got that ability from your Ba-ba. Wash could do things with Serenity than she shouldn't have been able to do."

"I wish I could have known him," Xue said sadly.

"I wish you could have too, Xue..." Mal trailed off.

"Even though she's with Max, I can still tell Mom misses him when she talks about him."

Mal stood and stepped to the teen's side, squeezing her shoulder, "We all do, little one... we all do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie Williams was still adjusting to civilian life. She'd been 'Gunny' for five years and 'Sargent' for many years before that. She hadn't been simply 'Bobbie' since before she joined the Marines. She had fought and bled for a government that killed it's own people as a science experiment. Her patriotism had been on shaky ground ever since the Miranda wave. The now famous '_Academy Papers_' scandal had broken the back of her trust in the Alliance government.

When Admiral Harken had mutinied, she stood by his side to keep the loyalists from retaking the Magellan. She was seen as a hero in the eyes of the new Commonwealth that had arisen after the fall of the Alliance. She sure didn't feel like one.

That's why she had retired and taken a job with the newly founded Commonwealth Rangers.

After a lifetime of Oppressing the people she thought she had been defending, Bobbie decided to take a more direct approach to helping people.

"You look to be in deep contemplation," Inara said as she entered the galley.

Bobbie smiled slightly and sighed, "Might say that. Just thinking about all the things that I thought were true and then trying to integrate it with what I actually know are..."

"Welcome to the club," Inara replied as she gathered the materials to make tea, "I was a Registered Companion when I first came aboard."

"Really?" Bobbie asked.

"House Madressa. I grew up on Shinon."

"I figured you were core but not that core," Bobbie smiled.

"It has been an... adventure, I'll admit. But I wouldn't change very many things."

"I could say the same."

Inara sat down and poured a second cup and slid it to the former Marine, "What made you join the Rangers?"

"All the time I thought I was helping people in the military... I wasn't. I thought this might be the chance to... redeem myself."

Inara smiled a knowing smile, "I know that feeling myself."

"Is it true what I heard. The Captain was a smuggler and a pirate?"

"I prefer the term, Gentleman Bandit," Mal said as he entered the galley and headed for the coffee maker. After drawing a cup he kissed Inara on the top of her head, "Telling stories about me, Bao bei?"

"Only a few," Inara smiled.

"Good.... hate to be ruinin my reputation..."

Inara giggled and Bobbie smiled.

Mal looked at the former Marine, "You were in the war, right?"

Bobbie nodded, "All the way through. Started as a private and worked my way up to Sargent..."

"Same here," Mal replied.

"We were both at Serenity too," Bobbie observed.

Mal's face tightened slightly but his words were lighter, "I apologize for any lead I may or may not have thrown your way..."

"Same here," Bobbie replied as she saluted Mal with her teacup.

Mal grinned and raised his coffee mug.

"Now that the Alliance has fallen, what will happen to your annual U-Day brawl, Mal?" Inara asked.

Bobbie snorted, "You're one of '_those_' Browncoats?"

Mal grinned, "Yep... troublemaker. That's me."

Bobbie nodded, "Need to start a new tradition."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal agreed.

Inara winked at Bobbie as she sipped her tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know," Kaylee began, gazing at her engagement ring "You should ask Zoë."

Maxine rolled her eyes, "Too soon for that, girl... if ever. Sides, most planets outside the core frown on sly folks getting married."

"Ain't like that on Meadow..."

"You tryin to arrange a double weddin?" Max teased as she handed the mechanic a wrench.

"It'd be shiny!" Kaylee replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but which one o' us would wear the wedding dress? Me or Zoë?"

"Me or Zoë what?" asked the First Mate as she entered the engine room.

"Nothin, baby," Max smiled.

Zoë grinned, not believing it for a second, "Mind if I borrow my Ai-ren for a bit Kaylee?"

The mechanic grinned, "Sure thing... I'm all set for the moment. Thanks for the help, Max."

"No problem Kaylee," Maxine replied before giving Zoë a quick peck on the lips, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Zoë replied as Max followed her out of the engine room, "I just wanted to talk to you for a spell... about us."

"Here?" Max asked, looking around the aft corridor.

"Our bunk."

A sly grin on her face, Maxine said, "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Patience!"

"Gorramit! Can't an old woman like me get a nap in?" Patience Colby muttered as she leaned back her hat, "What?"

The man tried to not look nervous as he addressed his boss, "Just got word... seems the Commonwealth is sendin a bunch o' these new Rangers here to Whitefall."

Patience sat up straighter in her chair, "Lawmen?"

The young man nodded, "Yes'em."

"This puts a whole new spin on things, don't it?"

"I thought so."

"Any idea when they's comin?"

Sometime tomorrow. Not sure what kind o' ship they're usin."

"Probably some high tech core built boat. Keep an eye out down the docks. Tell the boys to watch close. We'll show them so called Rangers who's boss around here," Patience said with a grin.

"Should I warn the markets?"

Patience shook her head, "Nah. Probably only sending a couple o' men. The boys can handle em'. No sense in runnin off our best customers."

"Yes Ma'am," the young man replied.

"Now scamper off while I ponder on this a spell," The old woman said as she leaned her chair back against the wall of the general store and tipped her hat back over her eyes.

Realizing he had been dismissed, the man turned and ran off to tell the Foreman Patience's orders.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as her feet hit the deck in their bunk, Max pulled off her shirt. She was fumbling with her belt when she heard Zoë chuckle behind her.

"What?" Max asked as she undid her belt.

Zoë put her hands on her hips and grinned at her lover, "I didn't ask you down here for sexin..."

Max's hands stopped and her face adopted a puzzled look, "Shenme?"

Zoë sighed and stepped in front of Max, "I wanted to talk to you about us..."

Maxine's face lost all color, "What... what's wrong?"

Zoë suddenly realized what Max might be thinking. She grinned, "Relax Bao-bi. Ain't nothin like that."

Maxine still looked confused. Zoë leaned forward and kissed her, "I been thinkin a lot about us. And how I came so close to loosin you..."

"I'm fine, Zoë. All healed up," Max nearly whispered.

"I know. I... I ain't loved many folk in my life... in the relationship way. I used to carry a charm that Sera gave me. Wash.... well. I never wore a wedding ring till he died," Zoë said as she held up the ring on her left hand. Slowly she worked it off her finger, "Time I moved on a might."

Maxine shook her head, "Zoë... you don't have to take that off because of me."

"It's time."

"Still..."

Zoë reached into her dresser and removed two pieces of dark leather cord. With deft fingers, she tied one in three loops around her throat, "When he was alive, this is what I wore to symbolize our marriage. Haven't worn it since then."

"Zoë..."

"Let me finish," Zoë said as she fingered the cord, "This symbolizes my love for you..." she held up the second cord, "And if you accept this. This one will symbolize your love for me..."

Maxine was flabbergasted, "Are.. are you asking me to... marry you?"

Zoë grinned, "Not in the formal sense... I just..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Maxine grinned this time, "I want to show the 'Verse that you're mine."

With a nod, Zoë looped the cord around Maxine's throat. Tying it off just like her own, "I love you."

Maxine pulled Zoë into her arms. Kissing her soundly, "Love you too."

"Now we got that settled," Zoë grinned, "Best you be getting outta the rest o' them clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am," Max smiled as she dropped her pants on the floor. Zoë began disrobing as quickly as she could to catch up.

On the bridge, River grinned at Jess, sitting in the other seat, "No peeking... You don't need sex-ed that badly."

The teenager giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Never the most observant man on some days, Mal noticed the cord on Zoë's neck as soon as she walked into the galley. Kaylee was cooking this night, giving Max the night off.

"Ain't seen you wear that in a while, Zoë."

"Reason for it, Sir," Zoë replied.

"What might that be?"

"Hey Cap'n," Maxine said as she walked into the room, "Kaylee... you need a hand?"

"Wuo de ma," Mal whispered as he noticed the matching cord around Maxine's throat, "Zoë... tell me you didn't."

The First Mate's face darkened, "Ain't nothin official... Sir."

The way Zoë bit off the sir let him know that he'd stepped in it, "I ain't meanin anything like that, Zoë," Mal began, "I just wanted to be able to give you away is all..."

Kaylee grinned at Maxine, recalling their conversation earlier in the day, "Nice save, Cap'n."

Zoë still scowled at Mal, "Who said you were givin me away..."

"I... well..."

Zoë couldn't keep the scowl on her face any longer and broke out into a grin, "Relax, Mal. I ain't pissed at you. Time comes we get to that point... I'd be honored to let you give me away."

A grin formed on the Captain's face, "Shiny... so. Is this an engagement or some such?"

"Some such," Max smiled as she took a seat next to Zoë. It's just a... declaration of sorts."

Kaylee squealed and ran over to hug Max and Zoë, "I had a feelin! This is so shiny!"

Zoë and Maxine shared a look that said volumes. Just then, Bobbie entered the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Zoë and Max done got engaged!" Kaylee squealed.

A smile came across the former Marine's mocha face, "Congratulations."

"It's not really an..."

"Thanks, Bobbie," Maxine said, cutting Zoë off.

"We need to celebrate," Kaylee said to no one in particular, " Think I'm gonna bake a cake."

Max began to stand up, "Kaylee..."

"You sit your pi-gu down, Missy. This is for you and Zoë so don't think your gonna cook tonight."

"Guess she told you," Bobbie chuckled.

"Yep. Best stay outta her way when she gets on a tear like this," Mal added.

"Fine," Max sighed as Zoë kissed her on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Exciting news," Jess said as she brushed out her hair before bed.

"Yes," replied Xue absently.

"Ain't gotta be a reader to see some thing's bothering you..."

"Ain't like that. I'm happy for Mom and Max... it's just..."

"You're afraid that you'll get left behind?"

"No peeking," Xue admonished.

"I'm not..."

"Likely story."

"Well, maybe a little. That's not the point. You just found a new family after not really having one. Can't blame you there."

"At least you have your real Mom!" Xue snapped.

"Yeah, I do," Jess said quietly, "But like you. I lost my Dad. And unlike you. I knew him. Loved him..."

Xue dropped her eyes, "Sorry."

Jess smiled, "It's okay. You were an orphan. You're entitled to be ticked off at the 'Verse."

"Still an orphan..."

"Not any more. You've got a stepmother who loves you like you were her own. Her fiancé feels the same. You've got uncles and aunt's coming out of the woodwork and... a sister... if you... want one?"

Xue looked up at Jessie. Saw the faint glimmer of hope on the blond's face, "Mei-mei."

"Jie-jie," Jess giggled.

"Always wanted a sister," Xue said smiling.

"Me too..."

"Me three," River said from just outside the girls bunk.

Xue yelped, "River!"

"Sorry, Mei-mei," the pilot said as she glided into the room.

Xue grinned, "It's okay. But you need a bell or something."

"Captain says that all the time," River grinned in reply.

"You wanted a sister?" Jess asked.

River nodded, "I only had an, _annoying older brother_!" she said in a loud voice.

"I heard that!" answered Simon's voice from the direction of the infirmary.

"You were meant to!" River called back as the two teenagers giggled.

River grinned, "You two are okay sharing a room? The Captain wanted me to ask."

"We're shiny, River," Xue replied.

The pilot nodded. Simon's old room had been renovated into a holding cell when the ship had been on Osiris. The other dorm room was being used by Bobbie while the second tier rooms were now used for storage.

"Good. Well, I'm on watch in a little while. Get some rest. It will be an interesting day tomorrow."

"Night, River," Jess replied.

"Goodnight."

River walked slowly by the infirmary where her brother was organizing supplies in case of violence on Whitefall. Nodding to him once, River continued her stroll around the ship. The Captain and Inara were snuggled together in the Shuttle, Kaylee was still tinkering in the engine room, waiting for Simon to finish before they too went to bed. Bobbie, Maxine and Zoë were conversing quietly in the galley and Jayne...

River grinned as she felt her man's mind. Quickly she moved towards the bridge. Upon entering, she slid the door shut and locked it.

"Read my mind, baby girl."

"And it's such a dirty mind too," River grinned as she settled into Jayne's lap.

The big man moaned as River wiggled in his lap, "You'd tempt a saint, girl."

"Good thing you're not one," River said huskily.

"You lock the door?"

"Of course."

Jayne grinned, "Time to get to business..."

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Just when things are going well...

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Three

-

The town of Colbyville was deceptive. Appearing at first glance to be a rustic backwater, upon closer examination modern touches could be found.

Electric streetlights, a modern food market and the horses were nearly outnumbered by the hover mules and ground cars. Even the port was a bustling enterprise.

Of course, this had only happened in the last three years. Ever since Patience Colby had started allowing the slave markets to set up shop in the warehouses near the docks. The influx of cash had done many things.

None of them good for the average citizen of Whitefall. The bars were rowdy and a dangerous place for those not either under Patience's protection or working for the markets themselves.

Even the whores in the bordellos were under either indenture or held as slaves.

And the queen of it all was Patience. An old shrew of a woman who thought nothing of placing her fellow man in bondage. It was just business.

As most mornings, the queen held court in the town's largest Hotel/Whorehouse/Saloon. Since she owned the place and over eighty percent of the usable land on Whitefall, Patience ruled the moon with an iron fist.

At first glance, she looked like an old washed up prairie farm wife but the rough exterior held a sharp mind and not a single sympathetic bone in her body.

As she ate her breakfast, surrounded by her trusted lieutenants, she was not happy at being interrupted.

"What is it Joshua?" Patience growled.

The man gulped, "There's new ship down in the port. Must have come in during the night."

"So? We get ships all day and night... you think it's those gorram Rangers?"

"Don't think so, Ma'am... ain't a fancy boat... it's a Firefly..."

"Firefly!" Patience bellowed, "Iffin' you tell me it's called Serenity. I might just shoot you!"

Joshua blanched, "It is," he said and winced.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Patience swore, pushing back from the table, "Round up at least twenty o' the boys. I'm gonna put paid to Malcolm Reynolds permanent like!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours earlier...

River gently alighted Serenity on the hard concrete of the only open landing pad in Colbyville's port. As the engines spooled down, the ventral cargo bay doors opened slightly. Just enough for two black clad figures to slip away into the darkness.

"They're clear, Captain," Kaylee's voice came over the com.

"Good enough, Kaylee. Now get to the engine room and button up," Mal ordered.

River stood and shrugged on her Browncoat. Slipping the harness for her sword over her shoulders.

"Ready, Albatross?"

"Ready, Captain," River replied as she checked the loads on her matched pair of automatic pistols.

Mal turned to the two youngest members of the crew, "Soon as we clear the bridge, lock up tight."

"Aye, Cap'n," Xue acknowledged as she took River's vacated pilot's chair.

Jessie nodded and slipped into the co-pilots chair and brought the Firefly's newly installed weapons systems on line.

The rest of the crew, minus Simon gathered in the cargo bay. Jayne was laden down with as much weaponry as the big man could carry. Foremost was Vera hanging from a strap around his shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Mal asked.

"Good to go, Sir," Zoë replied as she holstered her mares leg.

"Inara... you up for this?" Mal asked as the former Companion adjusted the pistol on her hip.

"I'm ready, Mal."

The Captain grinned and then kissed her, "Always thought you were beautiful in your fancy duds. Have to say, you look right fetchin in brown, Darlin."

Inara smiled. She was wearing tan cargo pants tucked into boots. A simple white cotton shirt and a short brown leather jacket. Prominent on her left chest was the circled star badge of the Rangers.

"Why thank you, Captain. You are wearing your armor, aren't you?"

Mal knocked on his chest, "Yep. You?"

"Of course."

"Good," Mal smiled, "Tross, Jayne, Zoë?"

"All got our armor, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Same here," Crackled Maxine's voice across the group's coms.

"Me too," added Bobbie on the com.

"You ladies in position?" Mal asked.

"I'm in position on top of the feed store, Captain," Maxine replied.

"I'm on the market roof Cap," Bobbie stated.

"Good. Keep an eye peeled, soon as Patience shows up, we'll drop the ramp."

"Copy," said Max.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bobbie... thirty meters, your two o'clock. Sniper."

The former Gunnery Sargent clicked her mike on and off to acknowledge. Slowly she moved her rifle barrel onto the man Maxine had spotted. She carefully centered the his head in her cross hairs.

The idiot was watching Serenity from a building facing the port. Patience's men hadn't thought that Mal would deploy a counter sniper team.

Bobbie's rifle popped nearly silently. The suppressor on the barrel doing it's job. The sniper fell dead.

"Target down," Bobbie hissed into her com.

"Confirm," Max replied, "No other... go-se!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Someone just opened the door to the roof where I am," Maxine whispered.

Bobbie shifted her aim to where Maxine was. Another man was creeping low behind the parapet, a scoped rifle in his hands. Bobbies rifle popped again.

"You're clear, Max."

"Thanks, Bobbie..."

Roberta Williams was a good sniper. But even good snipers can have bad luck. She was just settling back into her overwatch position when she heard a noise behind her, She rolled, trying to bring her rifle to bear when the man behind her and holding a rifle had his head explode.

"Just returning the favor," Maxine's voice crackled.

Bobbie let out a deep breath, "Thanks Max."

"You two okay?" Mal voice asked.

"Shiny, Captain," Bobbie replied, "Three bad guys down."

"Looks like movement heading your way, Cap'n" Max added, "Bout eighteen by my count. Looks like a woman in the lead."

"That would be Patience... keep a look out ladies."

"Roger that..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Malcolm Reynolds!" Patience bellowed outside the ship.

Slowly, Serenity's ramp began to lower. As soon as Mal's face came into view, Patience hefted her shotgun and pointed it at the Captain.

"Mornin Patience," Mal smiled. His crew was well armed but kept their hands away from their weapons. Besides, one word from him and either Bobbie or Max would splatter Patience's brains all over town.

"You got a lot o' gumption showin your ugly mug around here!"

"I wanted to steer clear myself," Mal began, "But seein that I'm here on official business..." Mal slowly pulled the lapel of his coat back to expose the badge pinned to his shirt.

"No ruttin way," Patience growled, "Boys..."

Mal thought the words 'warning shot' and things happened in quick succession.

River picked this thought up and relayed it to Jess on the bridge. Simultaneously, Jess said the same thing into the com while Xue hit a switch on her console.

Two puffs of dirt shot up next to Patience's feet while a clam shell door overhead on Serenity's neck opened. Exposing the wicked looking multi-barreled railgun mounted underneath. The gun pointed unerringly at Patience.

One of Patience's men went for his gun and died where he stood, a bullet through his head from Bobbie's silenced rifle.

Patience stood stock still, glaring daggers at Mal, "Get. Off. My. World."

"Ain't your world no more, Patience," Mal replied.

"Bought and paid for." she snorted.

"Bad investment then. Didn't you read the fine print when you bought out the Terriforming contract?" Mal asked, grinning.

Patience's brow scrunched up, "What fine print?"

Inara stepped forward, "Per the Terriforming and Homestead Act of 2468. Any world, After being certified as habitable for human colonization, shall be deeded to the citizens living on said world fifty years after initial colonization."

"Say again?"

"Essentially, you gu-lau hag," Inara stated, "Fifty years after the terriforming company certifies the planet, the people living on it inherit the planet from the company. You now only own the plot of land where your house sits... as of two months ago."

"That's Go-se!"

"It's the law," Mal replied, "And I intend to enforce it. Everyone on this world is a citizen of the Commonwealth. And eligible to run for office and elect their own government."

"Why you..." Patience started to say as she took a step towards Mal. She stopped short when a laser cut a furrow in the hardened concrete at her feet. Another hidden weapon mounted on Serenity's hull. Usually used for anti missile defense.

In one last futile act of defiance, The old woman who thought she ran Whitefall gave her final order, "Kill em' all."

The words had hardly left Patience's mouth when River began moving. In one swift move, the psychic had cut down two of Patience's men with her sword and shot another three with her pistol.

Four more fell to Max and Bobbies rifles before Jayne brought Vera into play. He scythed through three more while Inara shot one in the leg and Mal accounted for another two. The last pair were taken care of by Zoë.

As the gun smoke settled, only Patience was still standing. She tried to draw her pistol.

Mal's pistol barked once.

A surprised look on her face, Patience fell backwards onto the concrete. She wouldn't get up again.

"Gun-hoe-tze-bee-dio-se!" Mal swore, "Feng-le, Crone!"

Zoë kicked the surviving man's gun away, "Everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded although Inara was a bit pale. Patience's men had only gotten off a few badly aimed shots.

"Tross, Jayne, go fetch the local undertaker," Mal ordered, "Inara, get Simon to look at this one's wound. Rest o' you. Stand watch."

"What about us, Cap?" Bobbie asked over the earpiece

"Keep a sharp eye. Patience had a lot more men than this."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the bodies had been removed, Mal found himself standing on the second floor porch of the hotel addressing nearly half the town.

"Listen up!" he began, "My name is Malcolm Reynolds. I'm from the Commonwealth Rangers. I'm here to tell you, Patience Colby is dead."

A murmur went through the crowd.

"We were sent here to establish true law and order on Whitefall. Patience may have said she owns this moon but as of two months ago. Her ownership expired. Every one o' you who has been payin rent to Patience the last two months now own your land. And as landowners you're entitled to establish your own government here."

Mal paused for a moment to gauge the crowds reaction. So far so good, "In the next couple o' days, some folk from Athens are gonna arrive. They'll be here to help set up an interim government and get you folks ready for elections."

A small cheer ran through the crowd.

"What about the slavers?" called out a voice from the crowd.

"If there's any slavers here, you point em' out to me or any o' the other Rangers. We'll see to it."

"Every one o' those warehouses by the docks is got slaves in em," said an older man in the crowd, "Not all off worlders neither. Slavers like to take the local girls."

Mal's face hardened, "We'll be dealin with them directly"

Near the back of the crowd, several men began to run. "Informants," River whispered.

"Bobbie, Max... stop em."

Of the five men who broke away, all were felled by silenced rifle fire. None of the wounds were fatal but it kept them from warning their bosses.

Mal picked up his com, "Nara, get to the port office, land lock every ship but Serenity. Then meet us at the warehouses." Mal turned to the rest of his crew, "Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia Slater was scared. She'd been taken right out of her own bed two weeks previous on Pelorum. One minute she had been asleep in her mother's small house and the next she was dragged kicking and screaming to a shuttle. All Mia knew was that she was scheduled to be sold into slavery. Probably as a sex slave.

Dried tears streaked her dirty face. Mia huddled in the corner of the metal box she was held in. All she had for clothing was the remains of her tattered nightgown. She'd been raped once already by one of the men that had taken her. He had given her a black eye when Mia tried to fight back.

When she heard shouts and screams outside the box, she curled into a tighter ball. The sound of gunshots made Mia yelp in fear.

It suddenly became very quiet.

Most of the slaves had been herded into large communal cells. Mia had been separated because of her beauty. Just twenty eight, she had long brown hair and ample curves on an athletic frame. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Her mother had always told her she was beautiful enough to be a Companion.

Instead, Mia wanted to be a nurse. She had recently finished school and had earned her degree. Now, she was simply another body to some nameless slaver.

Her tears flowed again.

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si," Jayne muttered as he looked around the large space. Nearly seventy women and children. Some as young as one or two were crowded into a small forty by fifty foot cell. All of them were scared, dirty and malnourished.

Simon and Inara were quickly triaging the worst for immediate treatment. Mal had already called in to Athens for medical personnel and some troops to help secure the area. They would arrive in a few hours. In the meantime, a few townspeople had gathered the few guns they owned and were helping secure the area.

The slavers who had survived the raid were tied up in the center of the room, guarded by Maxine, Zoë and River. Mal absently wondered if something bad was going to happen soon. So far the operation had been smooth sailing.

Bobbie wandered around the periphery of the room, looking like she wanted to kill someone.

Some more of the towns folk were bringing in food and water for the captives. Long prevented from helping by fear of the slavers and Patience's men. They now were helping as much as they could.

Mal stalked back into the room. Grabbed one of the slavers by the collar and dragged the bound man to his feet, "This all of em'?"

"Chu ni duh!"

Mal drew back his fist and punched him, "Ain't gonna ask you again so nice."

"Go rut yourself," the man replied , trying to spit blood on Mal.

The Captain shoved the man at Jayne, "Find out."

Jayne grinned and drew his huge knife, "We're gonna have some fun..."

"Basement... special cells. The best lookin o' the women! Only a couple down there now. Rest got shipped off world yesterday!"

"Damn... I was gonna get me an ear too..." the big man grumbled.

The slaver wet himself. Jayne dropped him on the floor, "Cap... basement, special cells."

Mal nodded, "Bobbie, take River and see to them."

The former Marine nodded and headed for the stairs in the corner. River on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

There were eight metal boxes in the corner. Each just large enough for someone to sit up and perhaps stretch out if they weren't too tall.

"Son of a bitch..." Bobbie breathed.

River went to the first box and opened it. She let out a small squeak. The girl inside was obviously dead. And had been for at least a day. Bobbie growled.

The second box was empty. River pointed at the last box in line. Bobbie opened it...

"Get away from me you, ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng!" screamed a woman's voice.

Bobbie did her best to look non threatening, "Take it easy. We're the good guys, okay?"

"Good guys?" the woman squeaked.

"Yep. I'm Roberta and this is River. We're Rangers," Bobbie explained as she showed the frightened woman her badge.

"What's your name?" River asked softly, even thought she knew it already from reading the woman. She was nearly sick with what they had done to her.

"M... Mia."

"Come on out, Mia... we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help."

Mia nodded and slowly crawled out of the box. In the light they realized that all she had for clothing was a tattered nightie. River slipped off her coat and wrapped it around the woman.

Mia snuggled into the coat. She had been cold the entire time. This was the first warmth she had felt in weeks.

Bobbie was still dressed in her tactical gear and pulled a canteen from her belt. Mia accepted it and nearly drained it in one gulp.

"Feel better?"

"A... a little."

'Come on. We'll get you checked out by the doc."

"Okay," Mia nodded.

"Don't worry. He's a very good doctor," River smiled, "And my brother."

Mia tried to walk and stumbled. She hadn't taken more than a few steps in weeks. River and Bobbie each took an arm and helped Mia up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as River and Bobbie half carried the woman they had found to the top of the stairs, a well dressed man strode into the warehouse.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my property!" the man bellowed.

He paled suddenly when several gun barrels leveled at his head.

"Who might you be?" Mal inquired.

"Steven Hastings... these are my warehouses and my property."

Mal stepped forward and placed the muzzle of his gun against Hastings forehead, "Mr. Hastings. They ain't property... they're people. Holdin slaves is punishable by hangin."

"Says who? Where's Patience? She guaranteed me..."

"Patience is dead," Inara said coolly as she stepped up next to Mal, "We are representatives of the Commonwealth. And you Mr. Hastings are bound by law."

"What..."

"Steven Hastings. You are bound by law on the charges of slavery, conspiracy to commit slavery, kidnapping, and anything else I can think of," Mal said with a look of cold fury on his face while Zoë snapped handcuffs on the man.

Hastings growled, "You won't leave this world alive. I've got armed ships at my disposal."

"So do I," Mal replied.

At that moment, Mal's com crackled, "Captain!" cried Xue's voice.

"What is it Xue?"

"There's a ship breaking atmo... looks like a modified surplus frigate..."

Hastings smiled, "That would be my ship, Captain."

"Xue! Get in the air now!"

"Cap..."

"Now!"

Xue nodded even though the Captain couldn't see her, "Kaylee! Spin 'er up. We gotta fly now!"

As soon as the status lights indicated the power plant was hot, Xue spun up the engines. The Frigate was only a hundred miles away and closing fast.

Serenity leaped into the air as Xue pushed the throttles to the stops. She needed to get some distance so she could maneuver. In the co-pilots seat, Jess hung on for dear life.

As she gripped the yoke in her hands, Xue could feel the air currents, the eddies in Whitefall's gravity field. The ships sensors almost became part of her own senses.

Twenty miles from town and supersonic, Xue turned Serenity to face the frigate, "Unknown vessel... this is the Ranger Transport Serenity. Disable your sensor locks and land at the port immediately or you will be destroyed," Xue ordered over the ship to ship com like she had been instructed by River weeks before in case of a situation such as this.

The frigate's reply was to fire a pair of missiles at Serenity.

Jessie yelped and Xue simply furrowed her brown in concentration, "You wanna play rough huh?" the teen said as her fingers stabbed Serenity's own missile launch buttons. Simultaneously, the newly mounted anti-missile laser system began probing the sky for the incoming warheads.

As two blooms of fire and smoke appeared in the sky between the two ships, Xue grinned.

More missiles began to fire from the frigate. As well as the white beams of a particle beam weapon.

Xue smiled even wider, "I am a leaf on the wind..." she whispered as Serenity flew closer to the ship trying to blow her out of the sky.

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN:

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Four

-

Seconds after Mal warned Xue to take off in Serenity, Armed men burst through a back door to the main warehouse. Due to the heightened emotions of the recently rescued captives, the gunmen nearly surprised River.

There is however, a huge difference between nearly surprising River Tam and actually surprising her.

A shouted warning meant that weapons were already out and beginning to aim when the men burst in. Composed of slavers and most of Patience's remaining men, the gunmen didn't stand much chance.

Zoë pulled her dual automatics and began picking targets off with precision. River likewise began firing head shots without looking as she got Mia down on the floor. Bobbie with the confidence born of years in uniform and countless battles fell into the classic weaver stance and began firing her pistol.

Maxine dropped to one knee and drew her shotgun. In moments, it began booming in response. Jayne unslung Vera and started pouring lead at the attackers. Inara shoved Simon to the ground and drew her own gun. She had spent weeks in firearms training with Maxine and Zoë. That training was paying off.

Mal knocked Hastings to the floor and began to shoot as well. He yelped when a round grazed his right arm. Inara swore and promptly shot the man in who had clipped Mal in the chest.

When the smoke cleared, twenty plus men lay dead or dying on the floor. Blood making the concrete slick.

Maxine was nursing a bruise from a direct hit to her armor as was Zoë. Bobbie had picked up a graze like the Captain had.

Amazingly, none of the former slaves had been wounded Mia shakily picked herself up off the floor. A few of the slavers had survived but were wounded. One groaning man suddenly found Mia standing over him holding a piece of pipe. It was the last thing he ever saw.

"Hey now!" Mal yelled when he saw the woman wearing River's coat crush the wounded man's skull.

Mia dropped the pipe and fell to her knees sobbing. Bobbie dropped next to her and pulled her into a hug.

Mal had a head of steam up and began walking towards the woman. River stepped in front of Mal, "Was the one who raped her..."

The Captain stopped in his tracks. Looked at the disheveled woman sobbing in Bobbies arms and nodded once. He turned to his people, "Jayne, get that piece of niushi, Hastings over to the jail. Take Max with you."

Jayne was none to gentle hauling the Slaver to his feet. Maxine prodded him in the ribs with her shotgun to get him walking.

Mal activated his com, "Xue?"

"Kinda busy, Cap'n." the teen replied tersely.

Swearing under his breath, Mal and Zoë ran outside, followed by Simon.

High in the sky above the town, the twisting contrails of two ships and numerous missiles could be seen locked together in a deadly dance.

"Tzaogao..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The frigate's countermeasures had managed to spoof one of the missiles fired by Xue. The second exploded a few meters from the larger ships hull. The former warship shuddered but continued to close on Serenity.

"Hang on!" Xue cried out as she slammed the transport into a spiraling turn away from the probing particle beam turret that was the frigate's primary weapon. With a last moment jink, a shot that should have bored a hole in Serenity's hull, instead, simply scorched the paint.

As the distance closed while the particle beam recharged for another shot. Xue locked the rail gun mounted under Serenity's chin onto it's target.

The bridge floor vibrated as thirty millimeter, armor piercing, depleted uranium slugs poured into the frigates hull at a range of less than half a mile. Firing at over three thousand rounds per minute. It was like shooting a fire hose.

A furrow was blasted into the frigates hull. Smoke began to pour from the ship and it rolled over, spinning into a spiral towards the planet. A moment later, the ships main engines exploded, nearly ripping the vessel in half.

As the burning wreckage plummeted towards the hard desert floor outside of town, Xue eased Serenity into a slow victory roll.

On the ground, Mal stared at the sky. Watching the mass of burning and smoking metal that had been a ship fall from the sky. It was well over fifteen miles away and the Captain couldn't tell if it was Serenity or the frigate.

"Sir?" Zoë asked while Simon stood beside them, trying not to panic. Realizing Kaylee might be in the inferno plummeting from the sky.

River stepped up next to her brother, "New leaf on the wind. Watch her soar."

Zoë snapped her head to look at the psychic, "River?"

River simply grinned as a thunderous roar rolled across the town.

In a showy knife edge pass, Xue flew Serenity over the town.

XXXXXXXXXX

As she shut the ship down, Xue let out a deep breath. While it had been her second dogfight. This was the first time she had truly flown Serenity solo. Inara or River had always been with her before. As the engines spooled down and tucked up under the wings, the teen began to shiver.

"Jei-mei?" Jess asked from the co-pilot seat trying not to shake herself.

"I did it..." Xue breathed.

"You sure did," Jessie replied.

Xue held up her hands in front of her face. They were shaking like she had been outside on a winter day with no coat on for an hour.

"Xue?" Kaylee said from the entrance.

The teen nearly bounced from the chair in fright.

"Sorry, Ni-zi," Kaylee apologized as she stepped onto the bridge, "That was some right shiny flyin. I'd ride anywhere with you behind the stick," the mechanic said with a grin, "Your daddy would'a been proud."

"Th... thanks, Kaylee."

Kaylee pulled Xue into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Real shiny flyin."

After a couple more minutes of calming down time, Xue was able to walk off the bridge and down to the cargo bay. Kaylee had dropped the ramp in the meantime. Simon was the first back on the ship and pulled his fiancé into a fierce hug, "You okay?"

"Shiny, Sweetie," Kaylee replied, "I'd fly anywhere with Xue."

The girl blushed slightly at the praise

Mal stormed up the ramp and made a bee line towards his junior pilot. He came to a halt in front of her, a stern look on his face, "Xue..."

"Yes, Sir?" she squeaked.

Mal reached out and pulled the Xue into a hug, "Iffin I didn't already know you were Wash's little girl... that performance wouldda clinched it... good job Ni-zi."

Mal broke the hug and watched a smile light up Xue's face. Zoë stepped up beside the Captain and grinned, "There's somethin missin."

"What's that, Zoë?"

"Be right back..." Zoë said as she ran up the stairs to the upper deck.

A few minutes later, she returned with a box in her hands. Setting it on the deck in front of her step daughter, Zoë pulled the top off the box, "Be a bit big on you yet, but no one deserves these more than you..."

A single tear ran down Xue's cheek as she pulled a very loud, blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt out of the box. With trembling fingers, she pulled it on and then tied it off at her waist.

"Now she looks like Serenity's pilot," Mal beamed.

"Couldn't agree more, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

The transport carrying the medical staff and troops Mal had requested from Athens arrived half an hour after the fight in the warehouse. Relived of administering to the former slaves, Simon headed for his infirmary. He had hardly taken a step through the door when her heard someone approaching.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Bobbie?"

The former Marine led a very disheveled woman into the infirmary. Simon noted that she was nearly naked and wearing River's coat.

"This is Mia," Bobbie began, "Those Hwoon-dahns had her locked up in a small metal box. She's been... assaulted... too."

Simon swore under his breath, then looked at the woman closely. She had a black eye that was at least several days old. Simon nodded and quickly retrieved a hospital gown from a cabinet, "I'll step out for a moment. Bobbie, can you help her change into this?"

"Sure Doc," Bobbie replied. Ever since Mia had killed her attacker, she had become very quiet. She was nearly catatonic. Simon flipped the switch that turned the infirmary windows opaque and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Lets get you changed, Mia," Bobbie said softly.

The brunette nodded slightly and shrugged out of River's coat. Bobbie's breath caught as she saw the damage done to the younger woman. As what was left of Mia's nightie hit the floor, bruises were visible all over her body. There even looked to be a bite wound around one of her nipples. It appeared red and infected.

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si," Bobbie muttered.

"That bad, huh?" Mia nearly whispered as she finished putting on the gown.

"Let's put it this way... If you hadn't done what you did to the Hwoon-dahn, I would have."

"I... I killed him," she sniffled

"Likely to die from his wounds anyway," Bobbie temporized, "You just speeded up his trip to the hot place a little bit."

"Still... I'm supposed to help people..."

"Shen-me?"

"I'm a nurse."

Bobbie nodded, "I'll get the Doc back in here."

Bobbie opened the door, admitting the Simon back in, "How are you feeling, Mia?"

"Tired, hungry... I think I have an infected wound on my left breast and I probably need at least a liter of fluid for my dehydration."

Simon's jaw worked open and closed a few times.

"I'm a nurse, Doctor," Mia explained.

Simon nodded once, "Very well. I'll start an IV first and then we will begin. Would you be more comfortable if Roberta remained here?"

"No offense, Doctor. But I'm not real trusting of men at the moment."

"I understand..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anything, Sargent?" Mal asked the Commonwealth Law force officer who had just finished searching all the land locked ships in the port.

"All are legitimate haulers, except two," The man replied, "One was empty but was set up for human transport. The other still had nearly twenty captives. We've got the crew in the brig and the medics are looking after the captives... nasty business."

"Not wrong there, Sarge. Back when I was just a transport Captain, got plenty o' offers to transport slaves. Never took it though. Hell, got one captain jawin about it in a bar once and picked his pocket of his slave tradin money."

The Sargent snorted in amusement, "Serves him right."

"Damn straight," Mal replied, "Any other problems?"

"Not so far. Towns folk are being real cooperative. A few problems with Patience's surviving men but nothing we can't handle. Been wanting to take her down for a few years. Never could get the higher ups to do anything about it."

Mal nodded. The Sargent was a former Alliance Federal Marshal. Now he was doing the same job for the Commonwealth. Despite the uniform he used to wear, there were a few men and women who were sincere about their jobs. This Sargent and Bobbie Williams were prime examples.

"Iffin you got things well in hand, I think my crew and I will take a much needed break."

"Sounds good, Captain. See you in the morning."

Mal smiled at the non-com and turned to climb Serenity's ramp. Zoë met him at the top.

"All secure, Sir?"

"Seems like," Mal nodded, "We're due for some rest tonight. Max working on supper?"

"As we speak. Gonna have another guest tonight though."

"Who's that?" Mal asked as he and Zoë fell into step walking across the cargo bay.

"Mia Slater... the woman that brained that slaver. Doc wants to keep an eye on her a few days. Hwoon-dahns raped and beat on her something fierce. Sides, she's latched onto Bobbie. Won't get more than outta earshot of her for the moment."

"We pickin up another stray?" Mal sighed, "Gettin to be entirely too many women on this boat..."

"You, Jayne and the Doc do seem to be in the minority, Sir," Zoë grinned.

"That's my point..."

"Girls probably only here till Simon says she's ready to go."

"Put her up in Bobbies room. Have Kaylee dig a spare air mattress outta storage for her."

"Already done, Sir," Zoë smirked.

"Fine... reckon I'll go do... Capatainy things."

"Inara's shuttle is back that way, Sir."

Mal gave his best friend a scathing look before heading in the direction of Inara's shuttle. With a grin on her face, Zoë headed for the galley.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you from, Mia?" Bobbie asked over the hiss of the shower.

"Pelorum. Small city on the main continent called East Woodside," Mia replied as she shut the water off. It felt so good to be able to clean up.

After administering a dose of IV antibiotics and a thankfully, negative pregnancy test. Simon had allowed the woman to shower. River had made a quick run into town and picked up some clothing for Mia.

Mia stepped out of the shower and began to dress. Bobbie quickly averted her eyes. Despite her injuries, Mia was a beautiful woman and Bobbie hadn't been with anyone in months.

Mia noticed the former Marine's uncomfortableness, "Something wrong?"

Bobbie continued to stare at the overhead, "Not really. Just... I'm sly and..."

"I get it," Mia smiled as she clipped her bra closed and began to pull on the pants River had gotten her, "How did River know what sizes to get me?"

Now that Mia was mostly dressed, Bobbie looked again, "Girl's a genius. Probably took one look and calculated the proper size," she replied, not wanting to give away the fact that River probably pulled the woman's clothing sizes from her own brain.

"Well she did pretty good. Even the bra fits right and I'm a weird size."

Bobbie tried not to sigh as the Mia covered up that bra with a shirt, "Like I said. River's a genius."

"Someone mentioned food?" Mia asked.

Bobbie smiled, "In for a treat. Maxine is a real good cook."

"Good. The only thing I've had to eat for the last two weeks is ration bars and some water."

"Lets get you some real food then," Bobbie said as she led the way to the galley.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia was winded after climbing up to the main deck. After being locked in a box with virtually no food for as long as she had been, she was noticeably fatigued.

Mia drew up short when she entered the galley. The room was alive with activity. Maxine was cooking in the kitchen with Zoë's help. Inara sat at the table pouring over a pile of data files on a portable reader. She was trying to access Patience's files. Mal was sitting beside her, grumbling as he filled out his report. He had forgotten how much paperwork came with doing things in accordance with the law.

Kaylee was standing on a chair, held in place by Simon as she changed out a lighting fixture. Xue and Jess sat in the lounge giggling over something that teen girls might giggle over. Jayne was at the table sharpening a knife with River sitting in his lap.

All in all, a typical evening on Serenity.

As she stepped into the room, followed by Bobbie, Mia turned slightly red as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Her head also swam from the smell from the kitchen and her stomach rumbled.

Sensing her distress, Inara slid smoothly to her feet and greeted the woman, "Welcome to Serenity, Mia."

"Th... thank you."

Kaylee hopped off the chair and into Simon's arms. She gave him a quick peck and walked up to the newcomer with her million watt smile, "I'm Kaylee."

"Mia."

Kaylee took the chair she had been standing on, brushed some dirt from the seat and placed it at the table, "You can sit here next to me and Simon."

"Thank you," Mia replied as she took the seat. Glad to be off her feet.

"Grub's ready!" Maxine called out as she brought a huge pot of stew to the table. With the extra people, the table was a bit crowded so Jess and Xue filled their plates and retreated back to the '_kids_' table in the lounge.

River slid off Jayne's lap and settled into her chair. Zoë and Max took their seats and Bobbie slipped into a seat across from Mia.

"How are you feeling, Mia?" Simon asked.

"Tired. But real hungry."

"Take it easy at first," Simon advised.

"I know the drill, Doctor," She replied.

"Where are you from, Mia?" Maxine asked.

"Pelorum."

"We're almost neighbors," Max replied, "I'm from Persephone."

"I went to nursing school on Persephone."

"You're a nurse?" Kaylee smiled, "That's shiny."

Mia managed a small smile.

"Got family there on Pelorum, Miss Slater?" Mal asked.

Mia nodded, "My mother. At least I think I do... I... I don't know what those monsters did to her. I was asleep in my bed when... when I was taken..."

Mal's face hardened. These slavers were getting pretty bold, pulling women from their own beds on populated worlds like Pelorum, "I'll look into it right after dinner."

"Thanks," Mia replied sadly.

"Hwoon-dahn's," Jayne breathed, "Takin folks outta their own beds..."

"Ain't wrong there, Jayne," Zoë replied.

"So... all of you are Rangers?"

"Sort of," Inara replied, "Mal, Bobbie, Zoë, Maxine, River, Jayne and myself all are sworn Rangers. Kaylee and Simon are support personnel and Xue and Jess are family, although Xue may be joining as a trainee as soon as she turns sixteen."

"Three more months!" Xue called out from the lounge.

"We'll talk about it then," Zoë said tersely. Maxine gave her a peck on the cheek.

"There's that maternal attitude I love..."

"Maternal?"

"Xue's my Stepdaughter," Zoë replied, "My husband was her daddy. Didn't know he was a father when he died a while back. Just dumb luck we found Xue."

"I see," Mia replied, still confused.

"Jess is my cousin's girl," Kaylee explained, "She's been with us seein the 'Verse for a little over half a year now."

Mia nodded.

The conversation went back to the usual day to day things as everyone ate. After cleaning her plate, Mia suddenly yawned loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Sorry," she squeaked.

"It's quite alright," Inara smiled, "Kaylee has set you up with a bunk in Bobbie's room. We're a bit tight on space for the moment."

"Some sleep on a real bed would be real nice about now," Mia admitted.

"I'll get her set up," Bobbie offered.

"You do that, Bobbie. I'll get on the cortex with Pelorum and find out the status o' Mia's family. Soon as I know, I'll pass the word."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Best be off to bed now," Mal smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure?" Mal asked his Ranger counterpart on Pelorum.

"I am," replied Jeff Knowles. A former Browncoat Lieutenant who now commanded the Rangers on Pelorum, "Slavers moved in, took about fifteen women and a few kids then torched the houses about two weeks ago. Anyone they didn't take were left to die in the fires. Your Miss Slater's mother was one of the victims. Mia is listed as a missing person. I'll get that updated in the system right now. Meantime, she doesn't really have a home to come back to."

"Damn," Mal muttered, "How'd something like this happen?"

"Took advantage o' the turmoil in the transition of the government. Pelorum was always a staunch Alliance planet, bein outer core like it is. Lot like Persephone but not so built up. Slavers slipped in and before what few marshals that were still on the job got there, it was all over."

"I get you. Thanks for the information, Jeff. Sure wish it was better news."

"Me too, Mal. Good luck"

"Thanks. Next time we're in the neighborhood, we'll stop by for a drink."

"Hold ya' to it, Mal." Jeff replied as he cut the wave.

"Gorramit," Mal swore quietly as he stood to give Mia the bad news.

As expected, Mia didn't take it well. Mal hated to see a woman cry but he wasn't sure what to do. Bobbie relived him of that problem.

"I'll take care of it, Cap," the former Marine said.

Mal nodded and let out a sigh, leaving the crying woman in Roberta's capable hands. Mal had begun to see a softer side in the tough as nails exterior that Bobbie usually showed the 'Verse. She was a lot like Zoë in that way.

Mal shook his head and made his way to Inara's shuttle, Sure that she herself would not be happy with the news either.

As he passed out of earshot, he could still hear Mia crying.

-

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN:

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Five

-

Bobbie sighed: Mia had cried herself out a little after one in the morning. Now the woman was fitfully sleeping on the former marine's bunk. Retrieving a blanket Bobbie lay down on the air mattress to try and get some sleep herself. It wasn't as comfortable as her own bunk but compared to the hard ground of Serenity Valley or a dozen other battlefields she had slept in, it was the like a feather bed.

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Only to be awoken by a scream twenty minutes later.

Instantly awake and reaching for her gun, Bobbie's eyes focused on Mia, panting heavily and sitting up in bed. Bobbie was at her side instantly.

"Mia..."

"Just... just a nightmare," the younger woman breathed as she regained a hold on reality. There was a knock on the door a moment later.

"Bobbie?" inquired Jess' voice.

"Come in," Bobbie replied.

The door slid back and Jess and Xue stood outside, "Everything okay?" the blonde teenager asked.

Mia nodded, "Had a nightmare."

Jess nodded and took a step into the room, "I might be able to help with that."

Mia looked at the girl suspiciously, "How?"

"Trust me," Jess smiled.

With a nod of acceptance from Mia, Jess stepped into the room and sat next to her on the bed., "You've been through a lot. I helped Xue when she had nightmares a few months ago. See, she was taken from her home too."

"But Zoë said she was Xue's step mother."

"She is," Xue replied, taking a step into the room, "My mom and dad dated in high school. Mom got pregnant with me while dad went off to flight school. Never knew about me. Few months ago. I was living with my great aunt. My mom died a few years ago. Ground car accident. Anyway. Some men came to my house. Said they were from the Alliance. Said I was special and they were going to take me to a special school... I didn't want to go."

Xue took a deep breath and continued, "They insisted and when they tried to take me anyway, my aunt tried to stop them. They... they killed her. Right in front of me."

"That's why Xue was having nightmares," Jess added.

"Special school... you mean that horrid academy that was on the news waves?" Mia asked.

Xue nodded, "Yes. They wanted me because I have a way with machines. Particularly ones that can fly."

"How did you get away?"

"My new moms rescued me," Xue replied.

"Moms?"

"Zoë and Maxine," Bobbie interjected.

"Mom... Zoë," Xue explained, "Was married to my dad for a long time. He got killed a couple of years ago. Anyway, the ship the men who took me were on had a mechanical problem. Landed at a skyplex for repairs. I got away for a short time but they caught me. They were dragging me back to the ship when Mom and Max spotted me."

"How did they know to help you?" Mia asked.

"Because less than a week earlier, they had kept me from being taken by the same two men on Meadow," Jessie added, "Because I'm a reader."

"A... reader?"

Jess nodded, "Runs in the family. My mama's cousin, Kaylee. She can hear machines. I can hear what people are thinking... sometimes. I'm getting better at it."

Mia seemed to recoil slightly and Bobbie put her hand on Mia's to calm her, "Jess doesn't do it without permission. She can control what she sees."

"I can use my... gift when I want. To be honest, I don't know how River puts up with all the noise..."

"River? Noise?"

"Oops," Jess said embarrassedly, "River's reader too. Except she really can't shut it off like I can. The Academy took that away from her."

"She was there too?"

"One of the first," Jessie replied, "Simon got her out. But they did things... well, It's taken River a long time to heal from that."

"My God," Mia breathed.

"My point here is," Jess began, "I can help you isolate what's causing the nightmares... a little. Make it so you can rest."

"You... you can?"

"She can do it. Helped me out," Xue said, "Doesn't hurt a bit. You won't even know she did anything."

"But I won't without permission," Jess added.

Mia nodded, "I'm so tired..."

"I can help," Jess reiterated.

"Okay," Mia replied after a few moment's consideration.

XXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was nearly over when Mia, Xue and Jess Stumbled into the galley. Bobbie a few steps behind.

"Mornin, ladies," Mal smiled, "How you doin, Miss Slater."

"Better," Mia replied, stifling a yawn.

Xue stumbled to the cooler for a glass of orange juice. Most everyone had eaten but Max and Kaylee had saved out plenty for the late risers.

"If you feel the need to talk with someone, Mia. Just let me know," Inara said sincerely.

"Later today, I'd like to give you another exam," Simon added.

"Okay."

"I'm glad Jess was able to help," River said before sipping her tea.

Mia looked at the younger woman, remembering what Jess had said.

River smiled back, "Just act normally... I'll do the hard part."

"What hard part?" Mal asked.

Jess blushed, "I kinda let the cat outta the bag last night about River and me."

Mal frowned slightly, "It's okay, Jess. Just don't go blabbin things all over. Just cause Miss Slater is most likely trustworthy, don't mean everyone we run into is the same.

"Yes, Sir," Jessie nodded.

"I didn't pry, Captain." Mia replied, "Jess offered to help last night. I kept having nightmares."

"More'n understandable," Mal said.

"Mia needs some more clothing," Bobbie piped up, "Is there anything available from the ships budget?"

"Better than that," Inara began, "As one of the slaver's victims, Mia is entitled to some reimbursement. The courts on Athens just waved this morning with the warrants to seize Patience's assets. I can disburse some funds from that for Mia's short term expenses."

"Good," Mal replied, smiling at the woman, "We'll get you all set up today. Looks like we'll be leaving soon. Two days at the outside."

"Thank you for the help," Mia said quietly, "I... I was wondering how I was going to get back to Pelorum... not that I have anything to get back to now," she finished with a sniffle.

"Any other family?" Kaylee asked.

Mia shook her head, "Daddy left when I was little. Mom's family is all from the core, disowned her when she married and got pregnant with me. I had just been laid off from my nursing job before this happened. I was looking for another position..." Mia began to sob again.

Kaylee pulled Mia into a hug, "Cap'n?"

Mal sighed and looked at Zoë who's face was neutral, Inara who simply glared at him and River who just grinned.

Mal sighed again, "Doc? You got use for a nurse?"

Mia sniffled and looked up, "I..."

"We're not just doing law enforcement out here," Simon began to explain, "I'm also looking after any sick or injured we come across in our travels. The help would be welcome."

"I... I don't have my diploma... it was at home and that's gone..."

"We can get copies I'm sure," Simon smiled.

"I'll get the paperwork started to bring you on as with the Rangers, Miss Slater... that is if you want it."

"I... thank you."

"I'm sure you'd like some privacy," Mal began, "Since I ain't really usin it anymore. Kaylee and the Doc will move into my old quarters. Bobbie, you can have Kaylee and the Doc's room. That gives Mia the spare dorm room. That sound workable?"

Kaylee's grin nearly lit up the room. She and Simon had been sharing her tiny bunk for some time now. Mal's bunk was the second largest after Zoë and Max's.

"River," Mal began, "Why don't you and Max take Mia into town and see what you can line up for clothes and whatnot."

"Sure, Cap'n" Maxine replied.

"Jayne, You'll give me a hand movin the rest o' my gear to the shuttle. Then help Doc and Kaylee get settled."

Jayne grumbled slightly but a carefully placed elbow from River silenced him.

"He'll be happy to help, Captain," River smiled.

"Zoë, I want you with me. Bobbie too. We need to have a chat with Mr. Hastings about his slave dealings. Bobbie, since you ain't got too much gear, you can move your stuff later."

"Sure, Cap," Bobbie replied. Trying to hide her smile.

"Can we go to town too?" Xue asked with a hopeful look on her face, " Me and Jess need some things."

Mal looked at Zoë who nodded, "Arm up. Stay with River and Max. Might be a few slavers or Patience's men kickin around town."

"Yes, Captain," Jess replied for her and Xue both.

"Lets be about our business then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue strapped a pistol onto her hip. It had been a present from Zoë when they were on Osiris. Jess carried a small gun that River had given her. While Xue openly carried her gun, Jess preferred to keep hers in a fanny pack.

Both girls dressed in cargo pants, long sleeved shirts and light jackets. It was fall on this part of Whitefall and the air had a chill.

They joined Mia, River and Max in the bay.

"What planet are we on, anyway?" Mia asked as she adjusted her borrowed jacket.

"Whitefall," Maxine replied.

"Oh..." Mia replied noncommittally.

"Ain't much to look at, I'll admit," Max began, "But the town is decent sized. There's a few shops that will have what you need for the short term. We'll do some more shopping on Meadow."

"Why there?"

"So I can visit my Momma," Jessie said happily.

Mia's face fell.

"I... I'm sorry, Mia," Jessie said, "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Jessie..."

"Been through much." River commented.

"Yeah..." Mia trailed off.

"It will get better." River grinned, "Now. We are women with money... it is time to shop."

Mia cracked a grin as the quintet made their way down the ramp and into town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, Zoë and Bobbie walked into the jail. Sargent Lee nodded in greeting, "Good Morning."

"Mornin, Sarge," Mal replied as he motioned the younger man to remain sitting. The Sargent was about to rise to his feet and salute, "Anything from your guest?"

"Nothing other than a complaint about the food," Lee chuckled, "All I gave him was water and a protein bar last night. Since that's what he fed the slaves... whenever he remembered to. I figured it was appropriate."

Mal grinned slightly and turned to Bobbie, "Go and get a big breakfast from the hotel's restaurant. Steak an eggs or the like. Then bring it back here."

The former Marine smiled. Getting an idea what the Captain was up to, "Right away, Cap."

Zoë matched the Captain's smile, "I like it."

"I'm a mean old man," Mal grinned, "Figure this Mr. Hastings has been livin high on the hog. Smell o' breakfast alone might loosen his lips."

XXXXXXXXXX

"About time I saw someone in charge," Hastings snarled as he saw Mal and Zoë enter the cell block, "I want to see an attorney."

"Mornin to you too, Mr. Hastings," Mal smiled as he pulled a chair up backwards just outside the man's cell. Mal straddled it, resting his arms across the back. Zoë stood a few feet to his left, relaxed but alert, "You got a lawyer in particular in mind? Might be a while gettin one here for they hang you."

Hastings didn't even blink, "I'm entitled to a trial."

"Sure enough," Mal smiled coldly, "Ceptin for one little hitch. See an old Alliance law on the books that the Commonwealth kept in place is that anyone caught in the act o' slavin is subject to a military tribunal if there is no civilian government in place on the world where the capture occurred."

"What?"

"Since Patience is dead, the replacement officials ain't been elected yet, means you are gonna be tried by the military," Mal finished with a smile. Inara had looked up the laws for him that morning.

"You can't do this!" Hastings roared.

"I surely can," Mal replied, the smile gone from his face, "Need three officers o' the rank o' Lieutenant or above. Commonwealth has recognized me and Zoë's brevet ranks from the Independents. I'm a Captain, Zoë's a Lieutenant and I think the fella that flew the troops in is one too," Mal said tersely, "Three judges. Got all we need to try you this very day and hang you by sundown."

Just then, Bobbie returned with a covered tray. She pulled back the top showing a huge, rib eye steak, Scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and fresh homemade toast slathered with real butter. Hastings was nearly drooling.

Mal looked the slaver in the eye, "This fine breakfast can be one o' two things... A thank you for co-operatin. Giving you the option o' bein moved to Athens for a civilian trial and such..." Mal paused for effect, "Or it can be your last meal. Choice is yours."

Hastings eyes widened, "Somehow I'll find a way to get you back for this."

"Tell me where you got your other slave markets, names o' the ships haulin and doin raids for you and you might get that chance. In thirty, forty years maybe. You don't, can't do much to me six feet under. Your choice."

In the end, Hastings wrote down the names of his cohorts and their ships, where they operated and where the other slave markets he knew of were located. Mal slid the tray of food into the cell and smiled, "Thank ya for the information. We'll get you transferred to Athens soon as we get a ship free. Might be a month or two though," Mal smiled evilly before leading Zoë and Bobbie outside.

Back in the office, Sgt. Lee was already going over the information Hastings had given them, "Soon as I get this collated, I'll get it uploaded to the Marshals, Rangers and the Fleet."

"You do that," Mal smiled at the younger man.

"That was a masterstroke, Cap," Bobbie grinned.

"You really can be a hwoon-dahn, Sir." Zoë smiled.

"All part of my charm, ladies," Mal said, returning the grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Colbyville had one general store, two clothing shops catering to women, one to men and a small grocery store. Quite metropolitan for a small rim moon like Whitefall. The first women's clothing store seemed to cater more to the girls at the three whore houses than the average rancher's wife. After a quick perusal of that store, Mia and her escorts headed across the street to the other one.

But not before Maxine had picked up something frilly to surprise Zoë with.

The other store called Rita's Clothing was less boutique and more discount outlet in it's selection. Some core fashions, rugged ranch wear and the like. Mia filled three shopping bags with her new wardrobe. Enough clothing to tide her over until they reached Meadow.

River simply wandered around the store, soaking in the atmosphere. Max picked up a couple of shirts and a new long skirt. Xue and Jessie both bought denim mini skirts short enough to give Mal a heart attack.

Satisfied, the five women left the store and headed back to Serenity. As they passed the General store, three teen aged boys shared a grin and began to follow at a distance.

Jess immediately picked up on their thoughts and frowned. River hid a giggle, deciding to let the girls handle it.

Xue while pretty, wasn't quite as attractive to the boys as the blonde haired, blue eyed, Jessie. Two of the boys fell into step alongside her while the third hung back a few feet.

"New round here, ain't ya'?" the older of the two asked. Jess read him and found out he was seventeen and considered himself quite the ladies man.

Jessie shifted her purchases to her left hand and kept walking, doing her best to ignore the fact that this back birth ranch boy was undressing her with his eyes.

Not happy with the rejection, the boy continued, "I'm a talkin to ya' blondie," he nearly snarled.

Xue snorted and Jessie simply rolled her eyes.

The boy reached out and grabbed Jessie's arm. Of course she saw it coming.

"Now listen... Eep!"

The boy came up short as Xue drew her pistol and pointed it at the boys head. Jess was half a second behind with her own gun.

"Why don't you run along and pester the local girls some more," Jessie said smiling while pointing the small automatic between the youth's eyes. Xue had shifted her aim to cover the other two who looked like they might try to try and interfere.

The boy put his hands on his hips and grinned, "Now that ain't nice, Missy," he began, "Hear I am bein sociable like and you go an get all uppity."

"Get lost... dong-ma?" Jessie snarled.

"No."

"Not very bright, is he?" Xue asked.

"Apparently not," Jess replied as she dropped her aim from the boys face to somewhere much further south.

The boy paled as he realized that the gun was now being pressed into his groin, "Now... see here..."

"I'd run away if I were you," Xue advised, "Last time she was like this, she shot the fella's yang dao off... very messy."

Jessie just smiled.

"Eww," Xue said wrinkling her nose as the boy lost control of his bladder. His friends began to snicker at him, despite the gun pointed at them by Xue.

"Go. Home," Jessie growled.

The boy suddenly turned and ran down the street. His friends hesitated a moment before following.

As soon as they disappeared down the dusty street, Jess let out a breath and slipped her pistol back into her fanny pack. Xue dropped her gun back into it's holster on her hip.

"You girls had enough fun yet?" Maxine asked as she and River stepped up next to the teens.

"All done now," Xue grinned.

Max pulled the girls into a quick hug, "Nice job girls. Attitudes like that and me and Zoë ain't gotta worry quite so much."

"At least you didn't get to see what was rattling around in his brainpan... yuck," Jess said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I did," River interjected, "You both did well."

"Let's get back to the ship. It's time for lunch," Maxine said as she began leading them back.

Mia shook her head in amazement. She wished she had that kind of confidence when she had been a teenager.

"Been through a lot," River said quietly at her side, "Not as sheltered as you. Soon, you will be just like the rest of Serenity's women."

"Like how?"

"Able to kick pi-gu," Maxine chuckled.

-

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Lots happening in this chapter. And an old adversary is found in a bad state.

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Six

-

Jayne Cobb stood, trying to look uneasy in the parlor of Miss Jasmine's Whorehouse. While outwardly, the big man projected a feeling of nervous anticipation, inwardly he wanted to kill.

Miss Jasmine's Whorehouse was located just outside of Colbyville. The landscape clear of obstructions so that customers could be seen coming a mile away.

And any of the working girls and boys could be seen trying to escape.

Miss Jasmine's whores were either slaves or forced into indenture contracts at gunpoint.

Due to his experience in places like this, Jayne was the best choice to go in undercover. Dressed in his nicest shirt and holding his stetson in his fingers, Jayne looked about.

The decor was like any rim whorehouse. The bar served the local beer and rotgut while the girls looked scared. The bouncers lurking in the corners were most likely there to keep the staff from escaping more than to keep the customers in line. Some of the girls and one boy were sporting black eyes.

The Madam strode up to Jayne, painted to within an inch of her life, she smiled at the big man.

"New round here, ain't ya'?"

Jayne nodded slightly, "Yes Ma'am."

The Madam chuckled softly and handed Jayne a small flexi. The sheet showed lines of moving text that explained the house rules, what 'services' were offered and the base rates.

"Lookin for anything in particular?" the Madam asked.

"Like my girls to be pretty fresh iffin you get my drift," Jayne leered.

The Madam grinned, "How fresh?"

"Got any not broke in yet? Or near enough?"

"Got a few like that. Just got a new shipment o' girls a week ago. Few ain't been with a man yet."

Jayne grinned on the outside while inside he wanted to strangle this woman with his bare hands.

Jayne Cobb had been many things in his life. A killer, a thief and now a lawman. But in all that time he had never taken a woman unwillingly. And unless a woman did him harm first, never raised a hand to one. Taking an innocent girl from her home and selling her into slavery as a whore was rape in Jayne's mind. And he didn't hold with that.

"Let's see what you got."

The Madam signaled to one of the bouncers and the hulking man disappeared around the corner into the back.

In the old days when Jayne had gone to a whorehouse, the girls lined up to try to win his coin. In this place it was different. The few girls in the parlor seemed relived that this big man didn't want any of them.

The bouncer returned dragging a pair of girls roughly by the arms. A blonde and a brunette. Neither looked older than fourteen or fifteen.

Both girls were dressed only in boy shorts and camisole tops. The girls eyes were red from crying.

"Wanda here, s' only been with a couple o' customers," the Madam began, indicating the brunette, "And Rachel is as pure as the driven snow."

Jayne grinned to hide his revulsion and anger, "How much for the pair o' em'?"

"That costs extra."

"I got coin."

The Madam smiled, "Then we can do business."

Jayne gave the requested amount of platinum to the Miss Jasmine and took the girls arms, "Room three. Got the biggest bed," the Madam called as Jayne led the two girls off down the hallway.

"Much obliged," Jayne called back as he opened the door. Rachel, the blonde tried to break free but the presence of the bouncer behind them kept her in line. She tried to fight back her tears as the big man closed and locked the door.

Once inside, the girls shared a nervous look between them. From talking with the girls that had been there longer, they knew what was expected when a customer wanted a two girl party.

"How old are you two?" Jayne's deep voice rumbled.

"Nineteen," Wanda, the brunette replied quickly.

Jayne shook his head, "You two ain't fifteen yet iffin you're a day."

"But..."

"Don't fret girls. I ain't gonna hurt you none," Jayne smiled as he pulled his badge, hanging on a chain around his neck out of his shirt, "I'm a Ranger and we're here to get you all outta here."

"A what?"

"Lawman. Just you two girls crawl under the bed there. Might be some shootin in a minute."

With wide eyes, the girls complied and crawled under the big brass bed in the corner. Jayne pulled a pistol from a holster hidden at the small of his back.

"Mal, you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Jayne," replied the Captain's voice on Jayne's hidden earwig com.

"Three big fellas by the door in the parlor. Stun sticks, no guns I seen yet. Eight or ten girls and a couple o' boys in the parlor too. Outa the line o' fire comin in the door."

"Copy. We party in five," Mal's voice replied.

Jayne smiled at the girls, who's faces peeked out from under the bed, "Relax ladies. Time for some thrillin heroics."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal pulled the Mule to a dusty stop in front of the whorehouse. In the back, a larger hover van pulled up and began discharging Sargent Lee and his Marshals.

Mal, Zoë, Bobbie and River jumped from the mule and ran for the front door, weapons out. On a hilltop, a quarter mile away, Maxine covered them all with her rifle.

Mal hit the front door with his shoulder, splintering the dry wood, Zoë right behind him.

"Nobody move! Commonwealth Rangers, you're all bound by Law!" Mal yelled as he came into the parlor.

The bouncers drew their stun sticks but didn't get more than a few steps before River dropped one to his knees with a high kick to his nose, Zoë clubbing another with her mare's leg and Bobbie simply kneecapping the third with a shot from her pistol.

The girls in the room screamed and dove under the threadbare furniture. A fourth bouncer came running from the back of the house with a shotgun and Mal simply shot him between the eyes.

At the sound of the gunfire, Jayne erupted from the room, gun at the ready. When he realized that everyone was down he pouted, "Gorramit!"

River giggled and stood on her tiptoes to give her man a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry Ai-ren."

"What the hell do you, wangbadan de biaozi think you're doin?" Miss Jasmine screeched.

Zoë stepped up into her face, "We're shuttin you down. Put your hands on top o' your head."

"Chu ni duh!"

Zoë laid a right hook across the woman's jaw. The Madam hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Nice one, Zoë," Jayne grinned, "Wanted to strangle her, my own self."

"Get in line," Zoë growled as she looked at the young faces just now appearing above the furniture, "Don't look like a one of these kids is any older n' Xue or Jess."

"Ain't wrong there," Jayne agreed.

Mal lifted his com, "Nara' you're clear to come in."

A moment later the whine of a shuttle could be heard. Inara landed in front of the whorehouse with Serenity's second shuttle carrying Simon, a pair of medics from the Athens Marshals Service and Mia who insisted in coming.

"Merciful Buddha," Inara breathed when she walked through the door. Mia froze right behind her. The reality hitting her that she herself might have ended up in a place like this.

Putting her professional face on, Mia stepped into the house and began to examine the slaves while Simon and the medics treated the man Bobbie had shot.

Meanwhile, River retrieved Wanda and Rachel from the room where they had hidden.

"Are there any others here?" River asked Wanda.

"A couple of girls are locked up in the basement. And two of the older women. I think one might be hurt."

River smiled and handed the pair off to a female medic. She then turned to Mal, "More in the basement."

"Bobbie, Zoë, keep an eye on things here, Call Max in, soon as the Marshals get a perimeter set up. Come on, Jayne, Albatross," Mal ordered before heading for the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Mal turned on the light and quietly swore. Three young girls were chained to the wall. Obviously beaten. The girls began to whimper in fear.

River stepped forward and knelt in front of the captives, "No need to fear. We're Rangers. We are here to help you."

The oldest, a girl of about nineteen or twenty spoke up, "Help Bonnie. She's hurt real bad."

In the corner lay the body of a woman. Not a girl like the rest but a redheaded woman about Maxine's age or a little older. She had been severely beaten.

"Jayne, get the Doc," Mal ordered. Jayne sprinted up the stairs.

Mal kneeled down next to the woman. In the dim light it was hard to make out her features from the dried blood and swollen shut eye, but she looked vaguely familiar.

Gently Mal moved the woman so he could get a better look at her injuries. She was shivering from cold and blood loss, dressed only in a filmy nightgown.

"Huai le," Mal muttered as the light fell on the woman's face.

A face he knew. A face he never thought he'd see again.

The woman cracked her good eye open and groaned in pain. That eye focused on the man over her and a slight smile curved her swollen lips, "My hero."

"Saffron..." Mal breathed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon checked the IV drip running into Saffron's arm. The woman was dehydrated, beaten to a pulp and currently, heavily sedated.

Mia finished putting away some of Simon's equipment. The doctor had told her she didn't need to help but Mia insisted that she needed to. If only to keep from hiding in fear from what could have happened to her.

Mal stuck his head into the infirmary, "How's she doin, Doc?"

"Amazing she's alive, actually," Simon replied, "Four broken ribs, several fingers, her left collar bone, bruised kidneys, spleen and liver. Broken nose... the orbit of her left eye..."

"Son of a bitch," Mal muttered. While there was no love lost between this woman and himself, no one deserved a beating like that.

"Do we know what happened to her?" Mia asked.

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Seems when the slaver's got their hands on her, she put up a fight. Knocked her around some. Seems that once she got here to Whitefall, Saffron took exception to Miss Jasmine deflowerin young girls by sellin their virtue to the highest bidder. Seems the Madam's men took some displeasure in that and decided to teach Saffron the error of her ways."

"Considering what she has done in the past, I'm surprised at you, Captain. I would have thought you have let the other medical team take care of her."

"Might have been the safest course fer us... but I doubt she's gonna cause much ruckus in her current condition. Sides, we leave tomorrow. We'll drop her at the hospital on Athens on the way."

"Understood, Captain," Simon nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The woman known as Saffron slowly opened her one good eye. She hurt all over. And nearly cried out when she tried to move.

She tried to remember what had happened. That pofu, Miss Jasmine had ordered her men to teach her a lesson. She had fought back but it was to no avail. All she remembered was pain and being chained to a wall. She knew she had passed out and then woke up to see of all faces, Malcolm Reynolds.

Mal... that thought brought her fully awake. Looking around she recognized the sterile confines of a Firefly's infirmary. She was on Serenity.

She tried to move get up but instead, cried out in pain. River stepped into the infirmary.

"It would be better if you didn't move so much, Sarah."

Saffron/Sarah's breath caught in her throat, "How did..."

"I see the real you, Sarah McShane from Londinium," River said softly.

"Cao," Sarah whispered.

River giggled, "Secret is safe with me. Know where you came from. If the Captain knew who you really were, he'd like you better."

"What secret?"

"You know."

"Oh... that secret."

"You should tell him."

"Won't do any good... wait a minute... how did you know that?"

"That's my secret," River grinned before exiting the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the new influx of newly released slaves from not only Miss Jasmine's but the other two whorehouses in town, Inara had recruited Xue and Jessie to help out with the mounds of paperwork necessary to repatriate the former slaves to their homes.

After a medical exam by either Simon or one of the Marshal's doctors, the former captives were issued some clothing, given a chance to shower and change then led to long tables where Inara, Xue, Jessie and Kaylee waited to take down their information.

Xue and Jess were shocked at ages some of the girls told them. Some were younger even than they were.

As the line dwindled, Xue looked up from her data slate to see the handsome face of a sixteen year old boy before her. He had a black eye and a few bruises but his blue eyes shone beneath his sandy hair. Stiffly he took a seat across the table from Xue.

"Name?" Xue asked, trying to hide her interest.

"Scott Baxter," the boy replied. Xue noticed that he seemed nervous.

"Age?" Xue asked as she smiled at him.

"Sixteen."

Xue smiled a little wider, "Where are you from Scott?"

"Meadow... Small town outside of Kowlonshi called Robinsonville."

"Meadow?" Xue squeaked.

Scott nodded, a sadness visible in his eyes, "The slavers took me right off the road when I was walking to town..."

Xue nodded, knowing something about being taken herself, "Any family?"

"My Ma' and Pa'... but they ain't gonna want me back... not after what they made me do..."

"What did they make you do?" Xue asked, concern in her voice.

"I ain't sly... but they made me... you know..." the boy stammered, the shame in what they had made him do obvious on his face.

Xue felt something in her chest flip. This very swai boy in front of her being forced to do something so against his nature. She reached out and squeezed Scott's hand.

"It's okay... No one I've see come here did anything that they weren't forced to."

Scott sniffled slightly. Embarrassed at almost breaking down in front of a stranger. Particularly if the stranger was a very pretty girl near his own age.

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Xue Li Washburn."

"That's a pretty name," Scott smiled.

Xue blushed slightly and realized she was still holding Scott's hand.

Jessie walked over from where she had just finished getting information from one of the girls from Miss Jasmine's, "Hey, Roomie, Max just called and said dinner is... oh... hi."

Xue shot a glance at Jessie that said 'he's mine' before smiling at her friend, "Thanks, Jess."

"Who's your swai friend?" Jess grinned, having gleaned the warning from Xue's mind.

Xue snapped back her hand from Scott's and glared at Jess. She knew she couldn't compete with the blonde girl in the looks department. Jess saw that thought and shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm Scott Baxter."

"Hi Scott," Jessie replied.

"Girls," Zoë said as she entered the room, "Supper's on."

"Okay, Zoë," Jess smiled.

Zoë looked at the boy sitting across from Xue and cast a discerning eye over him. Zoë recognized the boy as one of the former slaves from Miss Jasmine's, "Got enough for a guest if you want to bring your friend along," Zoë said with a slight smile.

"Don't want to be any trouble, Ma'am," Scott replied.

Zoë shook her head. She had heard about this boy who despite being raped himself had taken a beating trying to keep one of the girls who was only thirteen from being similarly attacked. That's how he got his impressive shiner and other bruises, "Looks like you ain't had a good meal in weeks, Boy... do you some good."

"Th... Thank you," Scott stammered out.

"Come on... Max is waitin."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew gathered around the table, enjoying their dinner. Kaylee and Simon joined Jessie in the lounge giving Xue and her new friend Scott a place to sit at the table. Mal had given the boy the evil eye until Zoë growled at him. It would do Xue a world of good to be able to flirt a bit with a swai boy. Make her feel more like a teenager.

Inara appraised the young man as he ate. Well behaved, and polite. Probably raised in a good home by loving parents. She didn't miss the underlying sadness and lingering fear though.

"Does my heart good to see how much my cookin is appreciated," Maxine smiled as Scott helped himself to seconds.

The boy blushed slightly, "Like my Ma's cooking Ma'am," he said after swallowing.

"Speaking of your parents," Inara began, "Where are they? Can we send them a wave... tell them that you are okay?"

A wave of sadness came across Scott's face, "Ain't gonna want me back after... you know..."

Mal growled internally at what these huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo slavers did to kids. Or even the adults as the sedated Saffron down in the infirmary proved.

"Ain't your fault son," Mal began, "A man does what he has to to survive. May not be proud of it but you do what you gotta. Sides, from what I heard from some of the girls, you did your best to protect em'."

Xue looked up at that comment, glancing at Scott with a faint expression of admiration on her face.

"Just what any decent person would have done, Sir."

"And took a beatin for it," Jayne added, "Makes you a man in my book."

River smiled at Jayne and nodded in agreement, "Took courage to stand up for what you thought was right."

Scott blushed slightly, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"After dinner, I'd like to give you an examination Scott," Simon said as he placed his empty plate in the sink, "Make sure there are no potential issues."

"Already had one exam today, Sir," Scott replied.

Simon nodded and gave the boy a slight smile, "I know... but it never hurts to be sure. Also I have something that will help get that shiner down."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kaylee slid up next to her Fiancé, "Where you from, Scott?"

"Meadow... little town called Robinsonville."

"Robinsonville?" Kaylee squeaked, "I got kin there. What's your last name?"

"Baxter, Ma'am."

Kaylee's eyes widened, "Your folks Josh and Mary?"

Scott brightened slightly, "Yes."

Kaylee's megawatt smile broke out on her face, "You're nearly kin! Jessie's Aunt nearly married your Pa' afore he met Mary. My Daddy does work on your' Pa's farm equipment."

Scott looked confused, "He does?"

"Frye Repairs," Kaylee grinned.

"Oh my god..." Scott breathed.

"Small 'Verse ain't it," Kaylee grinned.

"I... I guess so."

"Cap'n," Kaylee began, "We gotta take Scott home when we leave. Goin to Meadow anyway..."

Mal sighed and looked at the ceiling for a minute. He then looked at Inara who nodded slightly. Zoë had a slight look of concern on her face after she saw the look on Xue's face as the girl gazed at the blonde haired boy.

Mal cleared his throat, "I'll see what I can do."

"I don't want to be a bother, Sir..." Scott began.

"Ain't you who's gonna be the bother, Son," Mal chuckled, "It's the women folk on this boat that will be iffn' we don't take you along. Doc, See if we can make room in one of the upper tier dorms for Scott here."

"I'll take care of it, Mal," Jayne interrupted, "Doc's gotta give the boy a once over anyway."

Mal blinked at Jayne's comment. Then decided that River must truly be rubbing off on the big man, "Works for me, Jayne."

"Settled then," Mal said, "Lets get things ready. We lift for Athens in the morning. Then a couple o' days to get to Meadow..."

"Two days, six hours..." River interrupted.

"Like I said, a couple o' days," Mal replied as he rolled his eyes, "Then we'll get Scott home to his folks and Jessie on back to her Ma'."

The plan laid out, the crew of Serenity went to work.

-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN:

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Seven

-

Serenity lifted smoothly from the surface of Whitefall, River and Xue sharing the flying duty. Officially, Xue could not fly the ship solo until she was sixteen unless it was an emergency. A loophole that had come into existence when she had scored her kill against the slaver frigate.

River had to grin slightly as she felt the thoughts from the other inhabitant of the bridge, Scott Baxter.

The young man had never been off world before his being taken by slavers and had wanted to see the takeoff from the bridge. It also let Xue show off a little bit for the handsome boy.

Thanks to Simon's ministrations, Scott's bruises were fading and River admitted that a few years ago, she would have found him quite attractive. But since she had Jayne...

Xue wouldn't have any problem competition for his affections. Even though Jessie thought Scott was quite swai, she had her eyes set on Admiral Harken's nephew, Jeff.

Scott had several long talks with Inara. After being sold into sex slavery for use by sly men, the obviously heterosexual, Scott was having some very conflicted emotions.

Even Zoë and Max agreed that flirting with Xue would do the boy a world of good in feeling like a man.

Jayne had also taken the young man under his wing. Instruction in the finer points of hand to hand combat, firearms and other 'Manly' subjects.

Meanwhile, Mal had a serious problem laying in his infirmary. A problem he intended to set to rights.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stepped into the small room to find an awake but sleepy Saffron. Mal still winced at the raccoon eye bruises the redhead had after having her face broken. Simon had reset the woman's broken nose and her left arm lay in a sling. Another figure eight wrap held her collar bone in position while the bone menders did their work.

Saffron's greenish blue bruises contrasted sharply against her pale skin.

Mal cleared his throat slightly, "You awake?"

Saffron opened her eyes slowly to look at her rescuer, "What do you want?" Saffron croaked out.

"Just seein how you're doin is all," Mal replied.

Saffron chuckled and then regretted it as her broken ribs protested. Her face twisted into a grimace with the pain.

"Need me to get the doc?"

Saffron shook her head, "I'll live"

"You're good at that," Mal smiled.

A slight grin came across the woman's face, "I guess so."

"Gonna be on Athens in a few hours... Simon set you up a private hospital room for you to take your ease in."

"Then what?"

"Up to you," Mal began, "For a change, you're the victim here. And you stood up for them girls with your own self. That ain't nothin in my eyes."

"Don't want your pity..."

"Ain't pity. I think you know me better than that, darlin. Call it... begrudging respect."

Saffron's eyes went wide, "Did you just say respect?"

"That I did."

"Bet that took some work to get out," Saffron smirked.

Mal shook his head, "Remember what I told you after the Lassiter heist about what I thought o' you?"

"Before or after I took your gun and clothes?"

"Before... my words were a bit unkind after you left me in that desert."

"I don't doubt it," Saffron replied, a slight grin appearing on her battered face, "But I do remember that. Although I take offense to the crazy part."

"We'll agree to disagree on that," Mal replied with a smirk.

"Whatever..."

Mal changed tactics, "River done told me you might have something to say to me about your past... Sarah McShane from Londinium."

"Cao..." Saffron/Sarah growled, "She's a reader, isn't she?"

Mal nodded slightly, "She is. And I trust that remains between you, me and River. That ever becomes public knowledge, ain't me you gotta worry about... girl took out over forty Reavers with her bare hands once. Best you keep that in mind."

Sarah's eyes went wide. The stories she had heard were true. Coming to a decision, she nodded, "I won't say anything."

"Good," Mal replied sternly.

"I'm not a rim girl," Saffron/Sarah stated.

"Figured that... Inara thinks you got Companion training."

"She's right. Londinium training house in Manchester. I got kicked out though."

"Thievin?"

"Politics."

Mal was confused, "Politics?"

"My father's politics... namely his stance on independence."

Mal's eyes went wide. He had been wondering why the name McShane was sticking in his craw. Angus McShane had been a high ranking Alliance General who resigned and joined the Independents because he thought that the rim worlds would do a better job ruling themselves.

The man was hung as a traitor after his capture after the second battle of Persephone.

"Your old man was Angus McShane?"

Saffron/Sarah nodded. A tear leaking from the corner of her eye, "Dad raised me. Mom died when I was little. When he switched sides, the Guild kicked me out of the training house. I couldn't get off Londinium because of the wartime travel bans. With no money I was forced to do what I had to. To survive."

Mal nodded, "River was right... said I'd like you more after our chat."

"Do you?"

"I'm startin to..."

XXXXXXXXXX

River gently alighted Serenity into her designated landing spot at the Athens City main docks. An ambulance was waiting to take Sarah/Saffron to her hospital for the rest of her recovery.

As Simon supervised the paramedics moving his patient, Mal and Inara along with Zoë were met by the local commander of the marshals service.

After seeing his patient off, Simon took Scott out to purchase some clothing. The young man had been wearing nothing but borrowed clothing from Mal and Simon. Both men's shirts were too big and the youth had to roll the pants leg cuffs up so he didn't walk on them.

Xue had wanted to accompany them but knowing that Scott needed some time with another male, Kaylee recruited her to help with a series of checks on Serenity's systems.

Mal grinned slightly as he described what Sarah/Saffron was capable of to Major Johansen, the Marshal's local commander.

"Wu de tyen ah..." Johansen muttered as Mal finished describing some of the things Sarah was capable of.

"That's the gist of it," Mal replied, "Woman is still listed as a fugitive but since a lot of the pre-Commonwealth warrants have been voided..."

"She is essentially a free woman once she is released from the hospital," Major Johansen finished.

"Yep," Mal agreed.

"She does have potential," Inara added, "With her skills, she would make an excellent undercover operative for the Marshals or even the Rangers."

"Doubt she'd take it," Zoë commented, "But it's worth a shot."

"I'll see what I can do once she is feeling better," Johansen sighed.

"Good luck," Mal grinned as he shook hands with the Major. The Marshal turned and entered his hover, pulling away from the old Firefly.

Mal turned to his crew, "Figure we need a night off. Once the Doc gets back with the boy, we can make a night of it. I hear tell, Athens City has some pretty good restaurants."

Inara smiled and took Mal's hand, "It does indeed."

"This mean I gotta get dressed up, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"Yep."

Zoë rolled her eyes at her Captain but winked at Inara, "If I must, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Tam... I really don't..."

"It's quite alright Scott," Simon said cutting the teen's protests off, "This isn't charity. There is a fund set up for crime victims like yourself."

"I've never had clothes so fancy in my life."

"Well we'll also make sure you have more rugged clothing for everyday wear. Tonight is a night off and the Captain told me we were going out tonight. You will need appropriate clothing to make a good impression on Xue."

The teenager blushed.

Simon grinned at the young man, "I may be fairly dense in matters of the heart but you have been paying considerable attention to her."

"Well... she is pretty."

Simon grinned, "She is."

"Okay... what should I get?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dinner?" Xue squeaked.

"Yep," Jessie grinned.

"And you're sure about this?"

Jess rolled her eyes and tapped her temple. Xue got the point.

"Simon took Scott out for some clothes. Max is already getting ready. Same for Zoë and Inara. Speaking of which, we have an appointment with Inara for hair and makeup as soon as we get showered.

Xue swallowed nervously, "O... okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë tried to hide the grin when she descended into her bunk to get ready. Maxine was standing in front of their new full length mirror, admiring herself in the new knee length emerald green dress she was wearing.

Low cut and showing considerable cleavage. Zoë tried not to drool. Instead she slid up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her, "You look amazing, Ai-ren."

"Bet you say that to all the cooks, slash gun hands you know," Max grinned before turning to kiss Zoë.

Zoë groaned slightly. They had both been so tired with the mess on Whitefall that they hadn't had much time for each other. Zoë ran a finger along the deep V of Maxine's dress, "Could have waited, you know..."

Maxine shuddered slightly, "Can always help you get dressed," she breathed.

"We can get dressed at the same time," Zoë said as she slipped the shoulder of Maxine's dress off. The satin fabric pooled at the redhead's feet.

"Since you asked so nicely..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bobbie?" Mia called out from her room.

The former marine set down the book she had been reading and stood. Crossing the common area she headed for the passenger dorms, "Got a problem, Mia... tzaogao."

Mia was standing in the center of her room. Her dress open at the back. It was a rather simple yet fairly short 'little black dress' and Mia was having trouble reaching the zipper at the back.

Bobbie tried not to notice the black lace of Mia's bra visible on her back or the curve of her spine. The dark skinned woman fought back the urge to pull that zipper with her teeth.

Mia blushed slightly, "I can't reach..."

Bobbie eyeballs snapped back into her head and she nodded. With shaking hands, Bobbie quickly zipped up the back of Mia's dress. Inwardly she cursed herself. She could walk into a firefight without batting an eyelash. Zip up the busty nurse's dress and she turned to a puddle of goo.

Mia, suddenly realizing what might be happening blushed even deeper, "Sorry..."

"No... no need to be... sorry. Just that..."

"You think I'm pretty..."

Bobbie gulped, "Uh... very much so."

Mia nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Welcome."

The two women stood staring at each other for a moment.

Bobbie broke the silence, "I'll just... you know... get..."

"Ready. Thank you for the help with the zipper."

"Anytime..." Bobbie replied before cursing at herself again. Her chocolate complexion darkened slightly and the former Marine turned on her heel and nearly sprinted from Mia's room.

"That was interesting..." Mia whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"lookin good, Kid," Jayne smirked as he took a look at the young man.

Scott smiled slightly. He was still a little nervous around the big man. Jayne had been helping him over the last few days but after what the teen had been through, he wasn't sure that there wasn't an ulterior motive.

It was if Jayne had read his mind, "Ain't got no inclination towards you, Scott. River's all I can handle and then some. And I don't swing that way nohow. You been through a lotta go-se the last little bit."

Scott nodded as the tips of his ears pinked up, "Sorry"

"Nothin to be sorry 'bout. You been put through the wringer, Son. Bound to make all kinds a messed up feelins. Meanwhile, I'm glad Doc didn't make you dress up like too much of a wuss," Jayne finished with a grin.

Scott was wearing black dress pants, a maroon dress shirt and new boots, "Thanks... I guess."

Jayne chuckled, "Don't worry, Boy. Xue's gonna like you just fine."

Scott blushed. Jayne grinned slightly, "Nothin to be worked up about. Girl's right pretty. However there's some pro-priatee's need sayin. I think on that girl and Jessie as kin... and she is Zoë's step daughter. Zoë can kick my pi-gu so you best keep that in mind.... Dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran," Scott nodded nervously.

"Relax, Boy... just somethin needed sayin. I s'pect Mal and Zoë might say somethin too. In the meantime. Have some fun tonight."

"Yes sir."

Jayne grinned and left the boy to stew.

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew gathered in the cargo bay while Mal looked over his crew and guests. Sighing slightly, he seriously considered that his crew was too damn pretty to be safe.

He himself was probably the least dressed up. His usual tan trousers, a decent shirt and boots. Inara was in the hot red silk dress that made him weak in the knees. The Captain repressed shudder knowing what that dress would look like later, pooled at Inara's feet.

Maxine was in her rather tight and low cut green dress while Zoë stood next to her in skin tight black pants, a rose colored shirt and her usual boots. Kaylee was in a strappy turquoise dress with purple flowers on it. Beside her, Simon was in in his usual black pants, white shirt and navy waistcoat.

Mal groaned when he saw River come down the stairs in a denim miniskirt, red top and black leather jacket. Jayne just grinned at the expression on the captain's face when he saw River. The big man himself was actually dressed nicer than Mal for a change. Charcoal pants and a nice button front dress shirt. Jayne had also limited himself to just a single gun too. Everyone except for Simon, Mia and Scott was either discreetly or openly armed.

Mal ran his eyes across the younger members of the little group. Jess was wearing Jeans, a white top and a light jacket. Xue was dressed in a denim skirt, tank top and a sweater. Mal thought she looked nice.

So did Scott. The young man was trying not to obviously look at the young pilot and failing miserably. Despite herself, Zoë tried not to grin.

Last out were Mia and Bobbie. Mia in her black dress and Bobbie in black jeans, a purple t-shirt and charcoal leather jacket. The two women were laughing about something.

"Now that we're all here," Mal began, "Got us a table at a nice restaurant a little ways away. After we eat, I was figurin on lettin the younger ones take in a holo-movie at the Cinerama. That is iffin someone wants to be chaperone's."

Xue and Jess rolled their eyes while Scott looked nervous. Mia saved the day, "I'll go with them."

After a moment's consideration, Bobbie spoke up as well, "Ain't been to the movies in a while. I can go too I guess."

All but Inara missed the slight smile that crossed Mia's face.

"Shiny," Mal said, glaring slightly at Scott, "All set. Now lets go get some eats."

With that, the group tromped off into the early evening of Athens City.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Reagan... will you relax," Gabriel Tam sighed as his wife resumed her pacing of their cabin on the small transport they had hired.

"I'm just... nervous. I want Kaylee's parents to like us."

Gabriel stood and pulled his wife into his arms, "Darling. If Kaylee is any indication of her parents. There won't be a problem. Besides, you got along well enough over the cortex."

"Face to face is different. I mean.. these are real people. Not the high society types we are accustomed to. I don't want to appear to be a snob..."

"Dear. A snob is never what you will be. That's my job."

Reagan chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry Gabe... I'm just so..."

"Are you nervous about meeting the Frye's or that you and Kaylee's mother have been plotting to spring a surprise wedding on our son and their daughter."

"There is that," Reagan admitted with a slight smile, "I just hope that Kaylee likes one of the dresses I bought her."

Gabriel smiled, "They are lovely. I'm sure Kaylee will love them all."

Reagan sighed and kissed her husband. Ever since they had been reunited with their children. The abyss between her and Gabriel had narrowed to nothing more than a slight bump. It was like they were newlyweds again. Unlike most couples in their social circle. Theirs was not an arranged marriage. Gabriel and Reagan had married for love. That's perhaps why they had two biological children rather than some of their so called friends having to resort to surrogates or even the whispered tales about the illegal adoptions of kidnapped rim children. They truly were lucky.

"It will be good to see Simon and River again," Reagan said after a moment.

"It will," Gabriel agreed, "Now if we can only convince Jayne to do right by our daughter..."

"They're in love, Gabe... don't go pushing the marriage issue. As long as River is happy. That's all I care about."

"I know... but Simon did ask Kaylee..."

"Since when did River ever do what was expected of her?" Reagan teased.

Gabriel sighed in defeat, "You're right."

Reagan's replay was cut off as the ship shuddered and alarms began to sound. The ship shook a second time and Reagan screamed just as the lights went out.

-

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN:

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Eight

-

The evening went well. Xue and Scott had sat side by side at dinner. Putting up with the glares from Mal and and the cautious concern from Zoë. Mia and Bobbie seemed to be getting along and the nurse seemed to be fitting in with the crew.

After the restaurant, Xue, Scott, Jessie, Mia and Bobbie headed for the Cinerama while the rest of the crew made their way to a dance club to blow off some steam.

Exiting the theater after the movie, Xue and Scott held hands, ignoring Jessie's snickers behind them as they strolled back to Serenity. Further behind the teenagers, Mia and Bobbie were deep in conversation, the previous tension between them seemingly gone.

Halfway back, Jessie suddenly stiffened and froze in her tracks.

"Jess?" Bobbie asked as she saw the vacant look on the teen's face.

"Trouble... need to get back to Serenity now!"

"What is it?" Xue asked as she and Scott walked back to where Jess had stopped.

"River's screaming in my head. Something's wrong."

"Can you run in heels?" Bobbie asked Mia.

"Just watch me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel Tam awoke slowly and groaned. Shaking his head to clear it. He realized he was in a small room and laying on the floor. The light was dim but he could see a little bit of what was around him. A plain cot and a small commode were in the corner.

He suddenly realized that Reagan wasn't with him.

Instantly alert, Gabriel clambered to his feet, "Reagan!"

Noting the small door, Gabriel beat on it and screamed his wife's name again.

Seconds later/ the sound of footsteps could be heard. Followed by the sound of a heavy bolt being thrown back on the door. With a slam the door flew open, causing the businessman to jump back in surprise. Two large men came through the door, pointing pistols at him.

"Who are you? Where's my wife?" Gabriel asked sternly, doing his best to hide his fear.

A third man stepped between his fellows, just as tall but not as bulky. Balding, the man had an air of menace about him. He looked Gabriel in the eye.

"Name's Womack. Your Misses is fine for the moment. The notion she stays that way is up to you, Mr. Tam."

"What... what do you want?"

"The Alliance back. But for the short term... money will suffice."

"You're kidnapping us for ransom?"

"Something along those lines... A little payback perhaps as well. You know, I used to be a Fed. Now I'm a criminal. This new Commonwealth ain't what it's all cracked up to be. Is it?"

"How much do you want?"

Womack leered, "How much you got?"

"On me, not much... but I have access to millions..."

"I know. It's a start though. Skunk, watch him while I bring Mrs. Tam."

Womack spun on his heel and exited the room. Returning moments later with a sobbing Reagan Tam.

"Gabe!" Reagan cried out as Womack roughly shoved her into the cell.

Gabriel quickly pulled his wife into his arms, "Shh. It will be okay, Bao-bei."

Reagan continued to whimper in her husband's arms.

"Get me to a terminal and I'll get you as much money as you want," Gabriel said as he continued to calm his wife.

"Credit transfer ain't gonna do it. Needs to be in cash and delivered."

"I can set that up."

"Though you might. Now when I take you to the Cortex, I'll be right there. And Skunk will be here with your wife. You try anything and she dies... dong-ma?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Lets get some money then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Puffing, Mia ran up the ramp a few steps behind Bobbie and the kids. Her feet had hardly hit the cargo bay deck and the engines began spooling up.

"Bobbie, close the ramp," River ordered over the intercom, "Xue I need you on the bridge."

Bobbie hit the switch to close the ramp and Xue ran for the bridge. As the ramp was still closing, Serenity lifted into the air.

"What's going on?" Mia panted out

"Dammed if I know... but I'll find out."

Pale and standing stock still in the center of the bay, Jessie could feel the waves of fear and rage radiating from River. Whoever had caused her distress was in for a world of hurt.

Scott simply stood confused next to Mia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Womack roughly sat Gabriel Tam down in front of the cortex terminal on the small bridge of the former Alliance Law Force ship. "Who are you going to call?" Womack asked.

"My son has authorization to access my accounts but he is unavailable for a day or so. I'm calling his fiancé's parents. They can reach him."

"No tricks, Tam."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gabriel replied as he entered the cortex address for the Frye's on Meadow.

"Meadow?" Womack asked, seeing the planetary prefix.

"We were traveling there for my son's wedding."

"Make the call."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get it," Bester called out when the incoming alert message beeped on the cortex. Hitting the accept button the face of Gabriel Tam appeared in front of Bester, "Frye Residence."

"I'm looking for Thomas. Tell him it's Gabriel Tam."

"Just a sec," Bester grinned, "Tom! It's for you."

"Hold your horses," Tom Frye called as he came into the parlor, wiping his hands on rag, "Who is it, Bester... Oh... Gabriel."

"He...hello Thomas," Gabriel nervously began, "I.. I need you to get in touch with Simon for me... We are going to be delayed getting to Meadow."

"You okay, Gabriel?"

"I..."

Womack stepped into the picture and held a gun against Gabriel's head, "I'm got the Tam's. Tell their son I want two million credits or they go for a long walk out a short airlock sans suits... dong-ma?"

Tom's face hardened and he nodded, "I get you. Where do you want the money?"

"Meadow works for me. I'll wave again with the exact coordinates. You got forty eight hours. No law. You call the law, they die."

"It'll be here," Tom answered.

"Good." Womack said as he closed the wave.

"Damn," Tom swore as the wave cut off.

"Callin Serenity?" Bester asked.

Tom nodded, "Go out to the shop and start workin on those little presents I was makin for Mal. Might need em'."

"Right," Bester replied as he hurried out the door.

With a sigh, Tom punched in Serenity's cortex address.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's all I got, Mal," Tom said on the wave.

The Captain nodded and looked across the bridge to where River sat stonily in the pilots seat, Jayne trying to comfort her. Kaylee was sniffling in a stunned Simon's lap.

"And the drop is on Meadow?"

"What the man said," Tom replied, "I was able to record the last bit of the conversation. I'll upload it to you now."

The console beeped, Mal opened the file on a second screen, "Son of a bitch..."

"Womack," Zoë growled.

"You know this hwoon-dahn?" Tom asked.

"Yep," Mal replied, "Former Fed. Damn dirty one too. We had a run in with him a couple o' years ago. Was smugglin organs as a side job."

"When I'm done with him he will be the one needing organs," River whispered.

Tom nodded in agreement with River, "Whatever help you need on this end, I'll set up Mal."

"We're at full burn. Be there in about eight hours. We'll plan more then."

"See you soon, Mal," Tom replied before cutting the wave.

Mal took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Inara slid up behind him and rubbed her man's shoulders, "Tross... this is your call. Arrest or do we just kill im'?" Mal asked after a moment.

"I will kill him," River replied, her voice dark with emotion, "Slowly"

Mal nodded, "Jayne? Why don't you take River down to your bunk. I'll take the watch with Xue. Kaylee... I need you in the engine room, Mei-mei."

The mechanic nodded while wiping her tears, "Shr-ah, Cap'n."

Sliding off Simon's lap, Kaylee tried to smile at her fiancé. He smiled wanly and motioned for Kaylee to go.

Mal turned in his seat as Xue slid behind the controls, taking River's place. "We'll get em' back safe, Simon."

The doctor nodded, "I have the utmost confidence in that," he said before following after Kaylee.

"Plan, Sir?" Zoë asked as Maxine slid in next to her.

"Shock and awe. Hit em' so hard they don't know what's happenin."

"Works for me."

"Me too," Maxine agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue expertly landed Serenity behind the Frye's home a little after midnight, local. River had been sedated so she could rest. Mal had to admit that the young woman scared him more now than at any time in the past. Her intensity was so great that even Jessie was able to feel River's anger with her walls up.

Tom and Bester met Mal, Simon, Zoë and Maxine at the bottom of the ramp.

"Made good time, Mal," Tom Frye said as he shook the Captain's hand.

"Tom, Bester," Mal replied.

"Where is everyone?" Tom asked.

"Sleepin. It's about four am ships time." Mal replied tiredly.

Tom nodded, "Got the coffee on in the house."

"Thanks," Mal said,stifling a yawn.

Tom turned his attention to Simon, "How you doin, Son?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. But River is so upset I had to sedate her. I haven't had to do that in nearly two years. It was the only way to get her to get any sleep."

"This Womack hwoon-dahn done bit off more than he can chew, I'm thinkin," Tom observed.

"Got that right, Tom," Zoë replied.

"Daddy!" called out Kaylee's sister as she ran from the house, "That fella's on the wave again!"

Quickly, the group headed for the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Womack growled on the screen.

"Simon Tam," the doctor replied tersely. He'd only gotten a few glances at the man last time he had been on Serenity during the incedent with Tracy on St. Albans.

"Well Mr. Tam..."

"Doctor."

"Shenme?"

"Doctor Tam... not mister."

"Whatever. Now listen to me Dr. Tam. I want..."

"I want to see my parents before we go any further," Simon cut the man off, his voice cool but menacing.

"I could just kill them, you know."

"Then you won't get paid. The incentive is on your side if you want the money."

Womack growled. Pissed off that he couldn't intimidate this core born boy, "Skunk.... bring em'!" he called off screen.

A moment later, two large men manhandled Gabriel and Reagan Tam onto the small bridge of the ship. Simon looked closely at the images of his parents. Both were disheveled but appeared uninjured.

"Simon?" Gabriel began.

"See, Dr. Tam. Hale and healthy. If you want to keep them that way, you had better follow my instructions to a T."

"I understand," Simon replied, no emotion on his face, "What are your instructions?"

"There's a little town on Meadow called Chowsin. Exactly ten miles due south is a small valley. It's big enough for my ship and maybe a shuttle. Be there in eight hours. No tricks. My ship is ex-Alliance. State of the art. I can tell if there are extra folks around. You can bring one more person with you..."

"My sister will be coming. I don't fly," Simon replied quickly.

"Aceptable. But if we see another ship within ten miles, I'll shoot your folks. Dong-ma?"

"I understand."

"Good. See you in eight hours," Womack smiled evilly as he cut the wave.

Simon let out a deep breath.

"You okay, Doc?" Mal asked.

"I... I think so."

"I know that area, Mal," Tom began, "Good terrain for an ambush, I'm...."

"He said he would know if there were extra people about," Simon interrupted.

"What was he flyin last time you run up against him, Mal?" Tom asked.

"One o' those Alliance long range patrol ships. The ones that look like oversized gunships."

Tom snorted, "State of the art my ass. Them damn things can't tell a man from a tree on the life sensors. And can't see a ship unless it's right in front of them. Piece o' go-se if you ask me."

Mal began to grin, "This is givin me an idea."

"He only had two other men last time, correct?" Simon asked.

"Yep." Mal quickly replied.

"River can take them out before they know what hits them."

"That's what I'm bankin on." Mal replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Womack motioned for his men to return the Tam's to their cell. He tried to hide the smile on his face. He knew exactly who answered the wave when he called. The Tam's had been one of the keys to the fall of the Alliance. Now he would have all four of them in one place.

A grin did split the former lawman's face then. Two million credits, the deaths of the people who had helped to fell his beloved Alliance. The new government was too squeaky clean for a man like him. When the Alliance fell, Womack's record had come to light and he had been fired. Luckily the commonwealth didn't know about his extracurricular activities or he would have been behind bars right now.

Instead, he went freelance. Remade himself as a pirate and smuggler. Having his 'Boys' as his crew and his stolen patrol ship. He could approach unsuspecting ships under the guise of routine safety check and then disable the ships engines with an EMP missile.

Just like he had done to the transport hired by the Tams.

He had lucked out in that regard. Expecting to just find wealthy passengers to rob. Instead he came across the key to his revenge. He still had friends and colleagues who like himself hadn't been the 'right kind of people' for the new Commonwealth.

Like Womack, they were now the outcasts while former Browncoats were seen as visionary heroes for their sacrifice during the first war nearly ten years ago.

"Heroes," Womack snorted out loud, "A bunch of bugs who should have been stomped out of existence."

Rubbing his face, Womack checked his course for Meadow. Seven more hours to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was nearly tackled by her mother. Despite the tension of the situation with the Tams, no one could deny the teenager a reunion with her family.

Sobbing, Callie Clark held her daughter close, "Jessie..."

"Missed you too, Momma," Jessie replied through tears of her own.

"Warms the heart a bit, don't it," Zoë commented from the top of the ramp, standing next to the Captain.

"It does, Zoë. I'm gonna miss that girl."

"Who said she's leavin?" Zoë asked.

"Probably her Momma," Mal replied.

"If she does, Xue's gonna be devastated. Them two girls are like sisters now."

"I know," The Captain sighed as he watched the pair have their reunion while the sun rose over the hills in the distance.

After a few minutes, Jessie led her mother up the ramp back into Serenity. Mal smiled at Jessie's mother.

"Callie, good to see you again," Mal smiled.

_Definitely a relative of Kaylee's._ Zoë thought as the woman pulled first Mal and then herself into a hug.

"Can't tell you how much I'm beholden to you for keepin my girl safe, Captain," Callie said sincerely.

"Jess has been a right blessing to this crew," Mal replied, "Hate to loose her."

"You ain't Captain," Callie said quickly, "Jess and I been talkin over the wave for a few weeks. She wants to stay on Serenity."

"She does?" Mal asked flabbergasted. Zoë just smiled.

"Girl's got the wanderin feet like Kaylee does. Never was supposed to stay dirt bound forever. You keep her safe like you have been and I won't worry... as much."

Mal cracked a grin, "Look after her like she was my own."

"That's what Uncle Tom told me you'd say."

"What I told him when we took on Kaylee."

"That's what I figured. Where's everyone else?" Callie asked.

"Gettin some shuteye while they can. Tom fill you in?"

"He did. Give em' some from me."

"We will."

"I'll let you start your work then. When the Tam's is safe, you bring em' by the house and we'll give em' a real Meadow welcome."

Mal smiled, "We'll do that."

-

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN:

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Nine

-

Womack smiled as the prow of his ship began to glow with the energy of reentry. Soon he would be two million credits richer and the 'Verse would be rid of the entire Tam family. The family that had, in his opinion. Brought down the Alliance.

Breaking through the clouds, Womack aimed for his destination. On the sensors, he detected the signature of single small shuttle waiting at the rendezvous location.

Flaring into a landing, the former lawman spotted two figures emerge from the shuttle.

Right on time.

As the engines shut down, Womack did a quick life form scan. The signatures of the Tam siblings were clear but beyond that, the screen was it's usual fuzz.

No matter. His men were well trained former federal marshals. Between Chen, Skunk and himself. There shouldn't be any problem.

"Skunk! Bring em' to the airlock!"

The big man known as skunk nodded and moved aft to the small cell where the Tams were being held. A moment later, he returned with a glaring Gabriel and sniffling Reagan Tam.

"Your kids are waiting for you," Womack said with a menacing smile on his face, "Family reunion time."

"You won't get away with this, you know," Gabriel said

"You would be surprised with what I can get away with," Womack replied.

The former Fed was taken aback slightly when Gabriel Tam simply shrugged his shoulders, "Your funeral."

"No Tam... it's yours."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ready Ge-ge?"

"I am," Simon replied as he hefted the two large duffel bags containing the ransom. Inside the bags lay one hundred thousand credits in real money, the balance in paper cut to size and dyed the same color as alliance and now Commonwealth currency. In addition, the bags held two of the surprises put together by Kaylee's father and Bester.

The top of each duffel contained about forty thousand in cash with the balance disguising the plain paper of the rest of the ransom. The cash was what had been left of the money taken from Badger months ago.

With a thump, the ramp from the patrol ship hit the ground. Womack was the first down. River and Simon moved towards the man.

Womack looked over the pair approaching him. The man was carrying the bags with the ransom with a determined look on his face. The girl next to him simply looked mad.

"Stop right there," Womack ordered.

"Where are our parents?" Simon asked.

"Got the money?"

"Right here," Simon replied as he set the bags on the ground. He quickly unzipped the top of each, showing the cash.

Womack smiled slightly, "Bring em' down boys."

Womack's men manhandled the elder Tams down the ramp into view. Each had a gun to their heads.

"Let them go," Simon ordered.

"No."

"You have the money," Simon growled.

"Not just after the money. You and your sister are the reason the Alliance fell. I mean to get some payback."

"Won't work," River said quietly.

"What won't little girl?"

"Your plan for revenge. You won't kill me or my brother in front of our parents like you planned. Just like you will not kill them."

Womack's face showed surprise while Reagan whimpered slightly. Womack's men shifted uneasily.

With a slight smile on her face, River slowly pulled a what initially looked like a necklace from the top of her shirt. At the end of the chain hung the circled star of her Rangers badge.

"Robert Womack, David Chen and Israel Skonkworth, you are all bound by law and ordered to stand down," River grinned slightly.

"What the..." Womack started to say before he heard wet thumps behind him. A moment later, Regan Tam screamed as the man holding her fell to the deck, dead from a single gunshot to the head. His partner did the same.

From the folds of her skirt, River produced a Katana and lunged forward at Womack. The officer tried to dodge but River saw his reaction in her mind and sidestepped his clumsy response to her attack.

Trying to salvage the situation, Womack turned and ran towards the fear paralyzed Reagan Tam.

He didn't get more than a few steps when a bullet struck him in the chest. Thanks to his armor, it didn't penetrate but it knocked the big man down.

Rolling over, Womack tried to raise his gun to fire but the hand holding the gun was severed from his arm by a swipe of River's sword. The former cop screamed.

As did Reagan Tam. Gabriel pulled his wife close as Simon ran to his parents.

Simon quickly ushered his parents down the ramp and away from the ship while three camouflage clad figures emerged from the undergrowth. Each held a rifle. In a few quick strides, Bobbie, Maxine and Jayne were at River and Simon's side.

Moaning in pain, Womack tried to stanch the flow of blood from his severed hand while River stood over him.

"River?" Simon asked.

"Stop the bleeding, Ge-ge... I'm not done with him yet."

Nodding at the look of fury on his sisters face, Simon pulled a small can of foam bandage out of his pocket. While Jayne restrained the weakening man, Simon applied the bandage.

"River?" Gabriel asked.

"Go with Bobbie and Maxine, Daddy... I still have work to do."

Gabriel shuddered at the tone of his daughters voice. Nodding once, he turned to his wife, "We need to go, Reagan."

"Ri... River?" Reagan nearly whispered.

"It will be all right, Mom. You're safe now."

"But..."

River pulled the chain holding her badge over her head, "Hold this for me, Mom?"

Regan nodded as the sound of a Firefly approaching echoed off the valley walls. Not saying anything, Simon moved his parents in the direction of the shuttle. Bobbie and Maxine at their sides.

Her parents seen to. River turned her attention back to where Womack lay on the ramp. Weakened by blood loss, the man could only glare at the small woman before him. Jayne stepped up next to River and put a massive arm around her.

"Want me to, Baby Girl?"

"No, my Jayne. My job. Just be close."

"Ain't goin nowhere."

River nodded once and knelt in front of Womack, "Robert... you have been a very naughty boy. Whatever are we to do with you?"

Womack paled even more as River slowly and carefully caressed his face with the tip of her sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, River and Jayne emerged from the patrol ship. Mal and Zoë were waiting for them.

"He alive?" Mal asked.

"For the moment," River replied, "Still one thing left to do."

With that, River reached into the duffel bags containing the fake ransom and removed the two small devices hidden within. Packaged in a couple of old coffee tins, the compact EMP devices were a backup in case Womack had gotten away. They would have pulsed his ship from the inside, disabling it and preventing escape.

Now River would use the devices to remove all traces of Robert Womack and his men from the 'Verse.

Mal nodded as he watched River enter the ship with the EMP charges. With a hand motion to Zoë they began the short hike up the side of the valley to where Serenity was parked.

River emerged a few moments later as the patrol ship began to spool up it's engines. Without looking back, River took Jayne's hand and followed the Captain and Zoë back to Serenity.

Reaching the bridge, Xue relinquished the pilot's seat to River. Inara slid from the co-pilots seat to make room for Xue. River entered commands into Serenity's control console and the patrol ship began to rise into the air.

A slight smile on her face, River held a small remote in her hands.

Outside, the patrol ship engaged it's engines and began to climb. As the ship went through ten thousand feet, River thumbed the small button on the remote.

Duct taped to the pilot's seat, Womack could do nothing but swear in his head as the electrical panels on the ship shorted out from the EMP pulse.

The patrol ship faltered in its climb, engines sputtering to a stop. It's momentum carried the ship a few thousand feet higher before gravity won out. Tail first, the patrol ship began to fall to the wide open prairie below. Tumbling as it picked up speed.

Larynx shattered, Womack couldn't even scream as he watched the ground rush towards him.

All that marked the end of Robert Womack was a brief flash of fire and a small crater.

Mal laid a hand on River's shoulder and squeezed slightly. The young woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you go see to your folks," Mal smiled, "Xue and I can handle this boat back to Kaylee's folks place.

"Thank you Captain," River said as she slipped from the pilots seat. Walking quickly, the psychic headed for the infirmary. Jayne following behind.

Mal looked over at his junior pilot, "Let's go, Xue."

Nodding, the teen smoothly raised Serenity into the air. Turning on it's axis, the old Firefly headed for the Frye homestead.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a day for reunions. Simon and River with their parents after their kidnapping ordeal and Scott with his parents. The Baxter's lived just a few miles from the Frye's. Mal loaded himself, Inara, Scott and Xue into the mule to drive the boy home.

Mal was slightly concerned since the boy seemed nervous rather than exited to be going home.

"You seem a bit quiet there, Scott," Mal asked.

"Not sure what kind of reaction I'm going to get, Sir," Scott replied.

"Why is that, Scott?" Inara asked.

"Pa's got a powerful dislike for sly folks. Says it ain't natural. And after what's been done to me..."

"Wasn't your fault, Son," Mal said as he threaded through the traffic of downtown Kowlonshi, heading for the village of Robinsonville just on the other side of the river, "Slavers put you in that spot. You stood up for yourself and the girls. Your Pa' should be proud o' you."

"Hope you're right."

"It will be fine," Xue smiled, doing her best to keep Scott smiling. She liked his smile. Inara looked back and with a grin of her own noticed the fact that the two teens were holding hands.

"Where too next, Scott?" Mal asked as the mule crossed the bridge.

"Take the second left then it's about a mile and a half."

Mal nodded and took the indicated turn. Soon a rambling farm could be seen in the distance. Mal slowed and pulled into the yard. Shutting down the mule. A large man came onto the front porch of the house.

A short woman followed the man. Suddenly she cried out, "Scott!"

Scott hopped over the side of the mule and ran to his mother's arms.

"Oh my baby boy!" Mary Baxter cried as she enveloped her son in a hug.

"Hey Momma," Scott stammered out, trying to hold back his own tears.

Scott nervously turned his attention to his father, "Hey Pa'."

"Scott," Josh Baxter said with a slight tone of disdain in his voice, "Who's that with you?"

"There are the folks that rescued me," Scott replied.

Mal stepped forward, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds, Commonwealth Rangers."

"Captain," Josh said as he shook Mal's hand, "Thanks for bringin my boy back."

"No problem, Mr. Baxter. We was coming to Meadow anyway. Kaylee Frye is the mechanic on my ship."

"Kaylee's your mechanic? Tom's little girl?"

"One and the same," Mal replied, "Let me introduce the rest here. This is Inara Serra and Xue Li Washburn."

"Ladies," Mr. Baxter said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Come on in the house," Mrs. Baxter said, not letting go of her son, "I just put some lemonade in the cooler."

Mal smiled and nodded, taking Inara by the arm and Xue followed behind.

Settling into the Baxter's parlor, Scott's mother returned with a tray of glasses and a large pitcher of lemonade.

"Law said slavers got my boy," Josh Baxter said.

Mal nodded as he sipped his drink, "Found him on Whitefall."

"What did they have him doin?"

Mal glanced at Scott before speaking. The boy looked scared.

"We found him in a Brothel," Mal said sternly.

"Doin what?" Josh growled.

"Whatever they wanted him to do... boy fought best he could."

Mary Baxter let out a little cry and her husband turned red with anger, "Made him sly you mean."

"That ain't what..."

"Gorram Slavers turned my boy sly!" Josh thundered.

"I ain't sly!" Scott yelled back, "I was raped!"

"Tainted goods..."

"Josh!" Mary called out

Mal came to his feet, "Now listen here, Mr. Baxter. Scott's a damn fine boy... man. He fought tooth and nail. Kept a few of the younger girls from bein violated in the process. You should be proud a how he handled things."

"Get out," growled Josh, "And take this Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze that used to be my son with you!"

"Mr. Baxter, Please..." Inara said also rising.

"Pa?" Scott siad, trying to hold back tears.

"You ain't my son. You got five minutes to pack your stuff and get out. I ever lay eyes on you again it'll be too soon."

"Now listen here..." Xue started to say.

Josh Baxter raised his hand if to strike Xue. He froze when Mal's pistol poked him in the forehead, "You raise your hand to that girl and you and I will have more than words. Now you want your boy gone? Shiny. We'll take him where he's welcome. Xue, go and help Scott pack."

"Shir-ah Captain," Xue replied as she glared daggers at Scott's father. Taking the boy by the hand she led him upstairs.

Mal decocked his pistol and holstered it. Still glaring at Josh Baxter, he spoke, "You sure about this, Baxter?"

"I am."

"Josh... this is our son..." Mary sobbed.

"Ain't no son o' mine no more. I didn't raise no sly hwoon dahn."

"Scott's about as sly as I am," Mal replied, "And since Inara here is my girl. I think you get my point."

"Done is done. Soon as he's got his stuff, I don't want to see any o' you on my land again."

"Josh, be reasonable." Mary said.

"Be quiet, woman," Josh snarled. Inara glared at the man. Wondering how a good boy like Scott had raised by this... bastard.

Scott came back down the stairs trailed by Xue. A large duffel bag in his hands and a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Leave the gun."

"It was my birthday present... it's mine," Scott snarled.

"Take it then. And don't darken my door ever again."

"Pok-gui!" Scott snarled as he stalked out the door followed by Xue. Inara turned sharply on her heel and headed for the mule herself.

Mal was the last to leave, "I'll send someone by with the paperwork."

"The what?"

"Scott's still a minor," Mal replied sternly, "You need to sign him over to social service and allow him to become the ward o' the commonwealth or since he's sixteen, he can declare himself emancipated from you all. Needs a judges okay but I think that's for the best. I'll send Robert Frye over with the papers."

"Whatever, just get gone from my land."

"Shiny," Mal growled before turning on his heel and stalking to the mule.

Tears running down her face, Mary Baxter watched as her only son rode away into the distance.

Scott was quiet on the Mule ride. Trying to hold back his emotions. Mal was muttering under his breath as he drove the Mule back to Serenity.

"Scott?" Xue said quietly. The boy turned to face her.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I... I..." Scott began to break down. Tears streamed down his face, "I'm all alone."

"No you're not," Xue replied, wiping a tear from Scott's face.

"Xue is right," Inara sad as she twisted in her seat to look at the young man, "If your own family doesn't want you. There are plenty that will."

"Kaylee's folks would probably take you in if need be," Mal added.

"Don't want to be a burden," Scott sniffled.

"You got enough on your plate today, Son. Just try to work through it and we'll see what the new day brings... dong-ma?" Mal smiled.

"Shr ah," Scott replied, regaining some of his composure.

"Good. Now that we got that settled, I reckon we better get on back to the Frye's. I imagine that Beth's got a big welcome feed laid out for everyone."

"No doubt, Ai-ren," Inara smiled.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Scott settled back into his seat. Breaking out in a slight smile when Xue took his hand in hers and squeezed, "It'll all work out," she said.

"I hope so," Scott replied.

-

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood" Read that first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Last chapter in this arc. More to come as soon as I figure out what to do.

-

Guardians

-

Chapter Ten

-

Despite the tension involving Scott's homecoming, Mal was grateful at least something had gone right with the rest of the reunions.

The Captain smiled slightly as he watched Kaylee get a hug from her sister and mother while River embraced her own mother. Mal was further surprised to see Gabriel pull Simon into a quick embrace as well.

Off to the side, Jessie and her mother were sitting on the Frye's porch, smiling as Jess told her mother all about her adventures on board Serenity.

Mal tried to hide a gin of his own when Zoë and Max slid up next to him, "Enough to bring a tear to the eye, Sir."

"Almost, Zoë," Mal replied.

"What happened with Scott's parents?" Max asked.

Mal lost the slight smile on his face and growled, "Boy's hwoon-dahn of a father rejected him. Told Scott to pack his stuff and get out."

"What?" Max replied. Zoë's face hardened.

"Said the slaver's turned him sly..."

"The boy was raped. Big difference," Zoë replied.

"Tell me about it," Mal grumbled, "Xue even spoke up. I think she's likin' that boy."

Zoë smiled slightly, "She is. Just what the boy needs too. A pretty girl makin eyes at him."

Mal looked at his first mate, "I'd figure you would be the first one to be quashin your stepdaughter's love life."

"Xue's a good kid, Sir. Besides, she's had a rough lot this last year. She deserves a chance to act like a teenager once in a while."

Mal nodded, "I reckon that's true. She's so mature... Jess too. That I forget how young those girls really are."

"They grew up quick," Maxine commented.

"That they did," Mal agreed.

"What's going to happen to Scott?" Maxine asked.

"Not rightly sure," Mal said with a sigh, "Boy needs some real councilin after what he's been through. Toss in what his Pa' did and it could make the boy pretty bitter."

"Inara could help him," Max suggested.

Mal snapped his head around at his cook, "Shumma?"

"Not like that, gutter brain," Maxine chuckled, "Inara's a trained councilor. It's part of her companion training."

Mal glared at Max for a moment. Then cracked a slight grin, "She has been speakin with him a bit. Doin it right now too. Xue's in there with em' both."

"Good," Zoë replied.

Mal looked over to where Tom Frye was walking towards them, "Mal... how'd it go at the Baxter place?" the older man asked as he got close.

Mal shook his head slightly, "Not good."

After Mal filled in Kaylee's father, the mechanic was livid, "Always knew that hwoon dahn didn't deserve to have a good kid like Scott."

"Does strike me odd that Scott is as good a kid as he is," Mal replied.

"That's his mother's doin. Don't see how Mary ain't left him by now."

"Did seem to rule her with an iron hand," Mal commented.

"Been talk... just rumors mind you that Josh is a bit free with his fists."

Mal growled and Zoë's face went hard.

"He hits her?" Maxine asked.

"Nothin confirmed," Tom replied with a sad look on his face, "What's gonna happen with the boy?"

"Not sure yet, Mal replied, "Reckon I need to speak with Robert."

"He's on the way over. Best we have a sit down with him. Figure out what to do."

"Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

The reunited Tams along with Kaylee, her mother and Callie were sitting on the Frye's back porch, enjoying some refreshments.

Beth Frye had greeted Reagan Tam like a long lost sister. Something that had surprised the core socialite.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Beth said sincerely.

"Thanks to our children and the crew of Serenity," Reagan replied.

Gabriel nodded and looked at his son, "I'm proud of you Simon. River too."

River smiled and squeezed her father's hand, "Just got you back. Not going to let anything happen to you."

Reagan blinked away a tear, "I'm just sad for the crew of the transport ship. Those... men that took us told us they blew up the ship."

"We know," Simon replied, "At least you and Dad are safe now."

"I... Gabriel. Our things... I just realized..." Reagan stammered.

"They are just things, Reagan. They can be replaced."

"But... the dresses..."

"What dresses?" Kaylee asked.

Regan sighed, "I took the liberty to have several wedding dresses made. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Kaylee's eyes opened in surprise, "Weddin dresses?"

"We were going to spring a surprise wedding on you two," Beth Frye admitted.

"Surprise... wedding..." Simon squeaked.

"You two are engaged," Beth said, "And I do want to see you two hitched while I'm young enough to enjoy any grandchildren that might come along."

Kaylee had to giggle at the expression on her Fiancé's face, "Momma... I think you just broke Simon's brain."

Reagan smiled while Gabriel let out a snort of amusement. After a moment he spoke, "Come on son. Let's leave the ladies to talk..."

"Good... idea..." Simon stammered.

"Lets go Simon," Gabriel smiled, "We need to speak ourselves anyway."

"Um... yeah..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine walked along the stockade fence behind Tom Frye's repair shop. Her quarry was sitting on the top rail just staring off into space. Slowing her pace, the redhead smiled, "Scott?"

The young man jumped.

"Sorry," Max apologized.

"It's okay," the teen replied, "Just lost in thought."

"What I figured."

"I just don't understand it... I know I'm not sly... But my dad..."

Maxine climbed up on the fence next to Scott, putting her arm around his shoulder, "Some folks are funny about sly folk. Homophobia is the official term. My father is one of the worst..."

"Shenme?"

"I _am_ sly, Scott. My father disowned me when I was eighteen. Tried to beat it outta me when I was sixteen. I tried to hide it. Even dated a few boys to keep him off the track. O'course one o' the boys I was datin was as sly as me. We were just friends."

"But he still disowned you," Scott said.

"Yep. Bein sly was was just part of it. Other part was I got drafted into the Alliance army day after my eighteenth birthday. My father was so independent, he bled more brown than the Captain."

Scott chuckled slightly.

"That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak," Maxine continued, "You see, we've got many things in common."

"I guess..." Scott trailed off.

"Goes further than just our father's kicking us out. I got raped too..."

Scott's eyes widened, "You..."

Max nodded, "My platoon sergeant. He was kinda like my dad... Didn't like sly folk. Took it in his mind that I just needed to have a '_real_' man show me what I was missin. Turned me off men for the rest o' my life."

Scott nodded in comprehension, "I can see that. I... this is hard to talk about... you know?"

"You're doing great," Maxine smiled.

"I... I mean I'd thought about what it might be like with another guy... Never tried mind you. I like girls..."

"Perfectly normal, Scott. Puberty can be hell."

Scott snorted and nodded, "Anyway... After what I been through, Bein with a man is the last thing on my mind."

"We're in the same boat then," Max smiled.

A small smile crossed Scott's face. The first Maxine had seen for a few days, "I guess we are."

"You like Xue, don't you..." Max said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Scott suddenly looked nervous, "Um... I..."

Maxine smiled at the boy, "It's okay. She's a good girl. I know she likes you too."

Scott relaxed slightly, "I like her a lot."

Maxine's smile got wider as she pulled a small bag of platinum from her pocket, "There's a small ice cream stand down the road at the next farm. Why don't you go grab Xue and take her her down there."

"I..."

"Go on... Don't worry about Zoë or the Captain."

"Thanks, Maxine."

"No problem. Now scoot."

"Scooting," Scott smiled before jumping down from the fence and nearly running in the direction of Serenity.

As the boy headed for the ship, Zoë slipped around the corner of the repair shop, "Handled that well."

"I been where he's been," Max replied as she slipped down off the fence.

Zoë smiled and pulled Max into her arms, "Still. You're helpin the boy."

"We all need some help once in a while."

"That we do," Zoë smiled in agreement.

"Up for some ice cream?"

"Huh?" Zoë asked.

"I think we better chaperone," Maxine smiled, "I ain't worried about Scott..."

Zoë nodded, "Xue's like to drag the boy off into the fields."

"Just what I was thinkin... and you're too young to be a grandma..."

Zoë's jaw dropped before Maxine giggled and broke from her grasp, running for the road.

A huge smile broke out on the First Mate's face as she gave chase, "You are so gonna get it later!"

As she ran, Max looked back over her shoulder, "That's what I'm counting on!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After the ice cream stand, Zoë and Max walked Scott and Xue back to the Frye place. Xue shot her mother and her partner a few exasperated glances on the walk back. The women ignored her glares and didn't say anything as both couples walked hand in hand.

"There you are!" Beth Frye called out as they walked down the driveway.

"Just went for some ice cream, Beth," Zoë replied as they approached.

"What I figured. Hope you all didn't ruin your appetites. Got a big feed planned for tonight."

"Need a hand?" Maxine asked.

"Might," Beth replied. "Tween you, Kaylee and Jenny. We'll be able to put on a right good shindig. Tom's already corralled Jayne into helpin with the steaks."

Zoë looked over to where Kaylee's father and Serenity's former mercenary were pouring charcoal into an old fuel tank, Tom had rebuilt into a grill. With a smile, she looked to Scott, "Why don't you go give em' a hand."

The young man nodded and squeezed Xue's hand before heading over to the two men. Zoë inclined her head in Beth's direction and Max nodded, leading the older woman back to the house. Leaving Zoë with her stepdaughter.

"So..." Zoë began.

Xue rolled her eyes, "Is this where you give me the '_Talk_'?"

Zoë sputtered for a second before regaining her composure. She then thought back to when she had gotten a similar '_Talk_' from her own mother at about Xue's age. She nodded slightly.

Xue began, "Mom... Scott and I haven't even kissed... yet."

Zoë snorted in amusement at her stepdaughters use of the word, 'yet'. "I know, sweetie. But you are willful young woman. I'm sure there will be a yet and pretty soon, I'm reckonin. Like Maxine told me today, I'm too young to be a Grandma."

Xue giggled, "Not for a while, Mom... Simon's already got me on the shot... like all the women on Serenity."

That statement startled Zoë for a half second. Until she remembered that Xue was right. Even She and Max were on the shot. Not for birth control per say but to prevent the other complications of space travel. You sometimes couldn't just run to the store for feminine supplies when your monthlies started if you were out in the black.

"Okay... I'm not gonna be a grandmother yet. Still..."

"I'm not ready, Mom," Xue said.

"You aren't?"

Xue shook her head, "I want it to be right. I'm not sure if Scott is that one or not. I don't know if I'll ever see him again after we leave... There's just too much uncertainty."

Zoë couldn't help the look of pride that showed on her face. She thanked whomever was responsible for making sure Xue's mother and great aunt raised her right. It sure made Zoë's job that much easier.

"I reckon you're right on that. But Meadow is gonna be a regular stop for us with Jessie's mom and of course Kaylee's folks. You'll see Scott again."

Xue nodded, "I know that in my head. But in here..." She trailed off holding her hand to her chest.

Zoë smiled, "I know what you mean, Sweetie."

A smile on her face, Xue gave her stepmother a hug, "Thanks for understanding, Mom."

"You're welcome, Xue."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the crew settled down onto various chairs, crates and stools around the bonfire lit in the Frye's back yard. Inara nestled into Mal's arms where they sat on a blanket while Kaylee sat in Simon's lap, feeding him the leftovers of the huge strawberry shortcake she had made.

Jess, Xue and Scott sat together, laughing about something. Jayne had dug out his guitar and was strumming a quiet melody while River slowly danced to the music.

Gabriel and Reagan Tam along with Kaylee's parents sat at the picnic table and chatted. It still surprised Simon how quickly his core socialite parents had made friends with the rim born Frye's. The doctor did notice that his mother jumped at every little sound. A leftover no doubt from the stress of the kidnapping.

Simon and his father had a long conversation about what had happened to them earlier in the day. Also the two men continued to mend the rift in their relationship. They still weren't as close as they had been before River went to the academy but they were much closer then they had been even after the battle on Osiris. And Simon was glad for that.

Roberta threw back the last of her beer and stood from where she had been sitting next to Maxine and Zoë. Stretching, the former marine wandered over to where the newest member of their little crew was sitting by herself.

"Nice night," Bobbie said as she sat next to Mia.

The nurse nodded, "It is."

Bobbie noticed the thoughtful look on Mia's face, "Something wrong?"

Mia shook her head, "No... just pondering what's happening in my life. Been a wild ride the last few weeks."

"I know the feeling."

"Bobbie... you... like me, don't you."

"Of course. You're a good person."

"I mean more than that..."

"I am sly, Mia. And you are a beautiful woman," Bobbie said honestly.

Mia nodded, "I've always been open minded... but I don't know..."

Bobbie shook her head, "It's okay. I'm not pressuring you. Last thing I'd want to do. Like you said, your life has been a rough ride these last few weeks. You've lost your family, your freedom and your dignity. You've got your freedom and dignity back. And maybe a new, more than a little dysfunctional family."

Mia had to grin at Bobbies description of the crew of Serenity, "Think you're right about the dysfunctional part."

"They seem to work though..."

"They... we do."

Bobbie smiled at the younger woman, "You're healing."

"I think I am. Having you as a friend helps."

Bobbie nodded with a smile but inwardly felt a little pang of disappointment, "You're my friend too."

Mia took Bobbie's hand and squeezed it, "I'm not ready for anyone... male or female as anything more than a friend right now. I've always considered myself heterosexual. But after what's happened... I don't know what I want. I trust all the men on the crew and since they already have someone. Meeting someone from the outside is scary. If I ever get to the point that I want someone in my life... male or female. They will have to be many things. Strong, brave and compassionate to start with. Being able to kick pi-gu doesn't hurt either..."

Bobbie giggled slightly at the last part of Mia's statement.

"And if I decide I want to be... with a woman," Mia continued, "Be assured that you, Bobbie would be that woman... if, I decide that is."

"I can wait," Bobbie replied, with a bit brighter look in her eyes, "And in the meantime, we'll still be friends."

"Thank you," Mia replied.

"I see good things," River said suddenly from out of the darkness.

Bobbie and Mia both jumped.

"Ye Soo, River!" Bobbie cried out.

"Sorry," the psychic replied with a sly grin.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Bobbie asked.

"You were distracted... and I can sneak up on anyone."

"I think you're right about that, River," Mia chuckled.

Bobbie scowled, "I'm a trained scout and sniper... no one has been able to sneak up on me in years..."

"I have an unfair advantage."

"You're probably right, Girl," the former marine admitted.

"Come on," River grinned, "Kaylee brought out the marshmallows!"

With shared grins, Mia and Bobbie followed the pilot back to the rest of their self described dysfunctional family.

-

The End


End file.
